Turning the Core (2nd Rewrite in progress)
by Fifteen Shots In The Dark
Summary: The worlds of Shinobi and Gods merge. A young Uchiha Sasuke must learn to adapt to his new environment and recover from his damaged past. The world will never be the same again. Set after Episode 15(DBS) and Post War Arc(Shippuden). Some OC's, may contain OOC moments, I'm trying to avoid that. Rating may change. Contains elements from Anime & Manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Turning the Core – Chapter 1**

Disclaimer alert: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Super. *Warning, lots of swearing. You have been warned. Some content may be considered quite violent, the swearing will be mostly this chapter… its intentional, otherwise it wouldn't be immersive*

 **Hey people, before I would like to begin, I want to introduce to you the power levels I have given to the Naruto characters at this respective point of their story. If you do not agree with the power levels and wish to understand why I chose this number, please find** _Seth the Programmer's_ **channel on YouTube. He has some videos' comparing the power levels for all the Naruto verse characters in the Dragon Ball verse.**

 **Naruto (Final Valley Fight/Normal 6 Paths Form, Shippuden): 1500**

 **Naruto (Post Final Valley/Complete Kurama): 2300**

 **Naruto (Final Valley Fight/Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken, Shippuden): 4500**

 **Sasuke (Final Valley Fight/Normal Form with Rinnegan, Shippuden): 1400**

 **Sasuke (Post Final Valley Fight/Veteran, Experienced, Trained): 1900**

 **Sasuke (Final Valley Fight/Indra's Arrow, Shippuden): 4900**

 **Without further ado, let's get this started!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is this? Where is everybody?" said Sasuke to nobody in particular, turning his head to discern his surroundings, "Naruto? Sakura? Kakashi, Sai… anybody?" The lone Uchiha sprawled his way through destroyed streets, stumbling on a few scarce rocks. His lumbering figure fell onto the pavements of some street, unrecognisable to even him.

Konoha was hushed; all the other villages' were also silent, even the trees and the wind. No news came in, no news got out. The birds in the sky were no longer chirping, the other animals and likewise. Explosions blew in the background, causing the earth to roar in an uncontrollable rage. The avenger hurried past Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's favorite stall. Sasuke paused, staring with red eyes at the two dead bodies that lay sprawled across the ground. He frowned, before leaving the father and daughter to rest in peace. The only good news, he now had a landmark to explore from.

"What is this?" he muttered, speeding up as he ran towards the epicenter of the village. As he sped up a hill, he caught sight of a distant paramount of medieval structures. How ironic it was, that the Uchiha district was one of the few things to have survived this oblivion.

The closer he got to the center, the more bodies he encountered; including old acquaintances, people he had interacted with in his early childhood. He shot a few glances before hurriedly running past the ashen gray corpses of a small family huddling together in terror. Dead, more dead, even more dead, tens, hundreds and thousands. The war had just ended; people were getting back together, and now this. Sasuke spotted the Hokage's office, towering off into the distance; the Uchiha now ran into a full sprint, fearfully ignoring all the corpses before him, it was all such a familiar sight.

Sasuke ran, he ran as fast as he could, never looking back. His spiky, raven black hair dancing about in the wind. His obsidian eyes slightly bloodshot, like dark red cracks within shadowy black orbs. He ran past a street lamp, his sleeveless grey shirt catching onto a metal pipe sticking out of it. "Please be safe. Just please be safe…" he muttered, voice drowned out by the seemingly endless wind. The blue cloth that wrapped around his dark blue pants fluttered in the wind, flapping about aimlessly. The purple rope securing it also moving erratically in the wind. "That idiot better be safe." those words rung through his head, it was his priority, his personal mission.

Over the course of a few months, the Uchiha had bonded with the people of the village. Like Naruto, he had Hashirama cells implanted into his arm. After recovering from surgery, he'd trained in Taijutsu under the guidance of Might Guy and Rock Lee. Under their training along with his learning prowess, he had easily surpassed Ten ten and was even coming in close to Lee; quickly learning a few of the eight gates. The avenger quickly realized the importance of mastering Taijutsu, even going into the library and studying forms of martial combat, it was enough to distract him from the weird looks of his people, still wary of his actions in the war. It was on this day, he didn't know why but he'd seen the younger bushy brow rush past his house without such as a greeting. If it were someone like Kiba, that would've been normal, but this was Rock Lee. He ignored it of course, but then the ground started trembling, and the loud screams of women and children ensued. By then, he'd knocked his head and blacked out. There was no warning, no nothing, it just happened. He could still feel the bruise somewhere along his scalp, throbbing painfully from moment to moment.

Sasuke turned another corner, promptly leaping to the top of a building and crossing to another street. He spotted the familiar restaurant that was Yakiniku Q; he spotted three familiar figures amongst the rubble. He approached them with a smile of relief, even if Ino was there; it would be a relief to just talk to somebody who wasn't dead. However, as he got closer, his smile gradually faded away. The trio lay against the wall with holes blown in their chests. All of their faces filled with horror. Ino's face was unrecognisable, with only her hair as the one characteristic applicable to her. Choji had died crying dry tears, previously running down his plump healthy cheeks. Shikamaru lay dead in his fallen arms; the tactician, even when dead was still holding the lighter Asuma gave him. Depressing.

"No… please no. Fuck… fuck… fuck… what the fuck!?" The avenger blew up, his face tormented, "Why?" he quietly cursed, biting his lip. The Uchiha got up without a word, his black and despondent attitude hidden by the shadow of his bangs. With shrugged shoulders, he persisted on his long journey to the Hokage's building, so very reminiscent of that one night those many years back.

After the war, he'd strolled through these streets peacefully. From time to time, a nice enough villager would smile at him. He remembered how he'd simply nodded at them, glad they could get a response from the Uchiha. Sometimes, he would even spot a group of fan girls stalking him, he found their expressions amusing when he'd suddenly disappear. But these faces on the ground, he'd only just seen them yesterday. No matter where he looked, he found only death.

He found where Rock Lee had died, at the hospital where he was cradling a dead Might Guy in his arms, the wheelchair mangled around the man's corpse. The two bushy-browed Taijutsu masters lying about with multiple fist-sized holes in their bodies, a couple of their body parts hanging around randomly all across the building. Sasuke quickly left the scene, feeling disgust.

The avenger found himself stumbling down the streets, heart in agony. Then and there, he could hear it, life. It was a sad sound, crippled sobs, infinite sadness, "Please don't die…" sniffled a female voice, to which Sasuke immediately recognised as Tsunade's voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't make much of a leader." Apologized a man's voice, slightly muffled. It was silent, with sudden gasps of air sounding from sullen breathing, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect the village." The man's sobs interjected and mixed with Tsunade's crying. The Uchiha hurriedly approached them.

What he saw was almost a sorry sight, if not simply a sad one. The fifth Hokage, Tsunade was on her knees. On her lap, was Kakashi Hatake laying restlessly. The sixth Hokage moved about in pain, still fighting for a few more strands of life. Tsunade looked up to the approaching figure of Sasuke, her skin was old, her hands stretched out to Kakashi's gaping wound. Sasuke looked at the wound, and back at her hands. Though he didn't want to believe it, the man he held highly had four severely damaged organs and burn marks all over him. He hurried over next to the two Kage, sparing a few glances at the also dying Tsunade. The medical chakra emitting from her hands started to turn blue, she was fruitlessly giving away her life force.

"Sasuke, help me!" Tsunade bellowed, tears rolling off her cheek. "Please!" started the former Hokage, beginning to plead.

Kakashi giggled weakly, smiling warily at his former pupil, "I'm no medical ninja, but I think we all know… it's the end of the line for me. Sorry Sasuke." Apologized the white haired ninja, wheezing with every breath.

"Just breathe…," whispered Sasuke, kneeling next to his teacher, "relax sensei."

The Hokage laughed, stopping suddenly before coughing out blood. He paused before giggling once more, somewhat calming himself with tearful eyes, "I-I never thought I'd hear you call me Sensei. And… even if I did," he paused once more, face crunching up in hopelessness, "I never th-thought it'd be s-so soon..." the copycat sniffled.

"Sasuke help!" screamed Tsunade, blood rolling from her lips, "For gods sake Sasuke! Please! I can't stop the blood! There's so much blood! Please!" she bit her lip, knowing that he wouldn't respond.

Kakashi brought a single hand up, caressing her face, "Don't…" the copycat faltered, "Just let me die, I've a-always wanted to die like this. For all the books I've read… I've wanted to do this the most." He stopped to laugh again, in the end only coughing up more blood. "The other Kage are dead… the daimyo are dead. The smallest of villages, the largest towns… the biggest cities, all destroyed. No survivors. No trace of Orochimaru... anywhere."

"That's…" the avenger started, fumbling on his words, tears coming to his eyes, "so like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment… Sasuke."

"Don't try to be cool…" Sasuke muttered. His pained face, pleading eyes, "I don't want to lose everyone again! I don't want to lose family!"

"Hey… don't be like that. It's July right? Yesterday was your birthday… happy birthday." Exclaimed the silent Hokage, smiling weakly at the avenger, "I didn't get to prepare you a present… and I don't think Naruto remembers either… haha, the idiot. And he says you're his only friend. But... if I were to give you something… then the situation would seem pretty i-ironic."

"Kakashi…" Sasuke whimpered, tears falling from his cheek, "don't."

The white haired shinobi smirked, reaching for his mask. In a swift motion, he pulled away the mask, revealing the under layer to be an intricate pattern of swirls and zags, "I would give you this." He muttered, handing over the mask to Sasuke, "I know the feeling… waiting for someone to celebrate your birthday. I waited too… but my dad never came home that day, he never came home. You know... it's funny, you remind me so much of Obito and myself. And... team seven had only just come back together"

The dying shinobi handed over his mask, wordlessly passing on his legacy. It was a silent exchange, between student and teacher. Between him and his father figure, a feeling of respect between two warriors. The legendary ninja passed away, peacefully, or at least it would seem. To his last moment, he still tried to look cool. But Sasuke knew, he didn't have to try, Kakashi was the best. The Uchiha stared into blank space, his heart filled with emotions he thought he'd been rid of. ' _It isn't even July... you idiot._ '

Tsunade swallowed before looking up to Sasuke. Her teary eyes glinting from the little sunlight there was, "Avenge your people! Find who did this! I will… look over him for a while, I-I don't have long anyway."

"Where?" Sasuke inquired, muttering only a single, silent, rage filled word.

"The center of the village, where Naruto is."

"…"

"Farewell Sasuke."

Off he went, fast as lightning. Sparing no expense, the avenger darted through the crowd of dead bodies, ignoring the smell of burnt decay. He could hear it now, the sound of battle, the scarce few shinobi who were fighting against the enemy, whoever it was or whatever it was. The avenger noticed a few muffled screams, stopping dead in his tracks as a giant shockwave tore through the air. Sasuke started back into his sprint, dodging the corpses flying in the air from the shockwave. The clouds parted, revealing orange sky. The closer the avenger got, the more he noticed the fight taking hold. Hundreds of energy balls swarming the air, explosions rocking the earth.

Sasukes' eyes blazed red and grey, one Mangekyou and the other his Rinnegan, "What is this energy… is it chakra? No, it isn't chakra!" the avenger scowled, leaving the scene in a hurry, "It's power is considerable! Capable of… so much more. Unless it's an evolution of chakra! Impossible!" the Uchiha walled over a newly made pile of rubble. He was close.

The avenger was about to enter the fray until he stopped to see a familiar face, Sakura. The avenger clenched his fists; the fabric of Kakashi's mask rubbing against itself. The markings on her face and body, the seal of Ninja Art Creation Rebirth slowly fading away. It seemed he was too late yet again.

"Sasuke-" she whimpered, tears jerking from her eyes, "It hurts… it really hurts." Blood leaked from her stomach, incredibly large cuts covering most of her body. She winced at the soft touch of Sasuke's hands caressing her face, blinking several times as if only first seeing his face, "Sasuke?"

"Sakura… I'm here."

"S-Sasuke, y-you're here." Her words stumbled and the pink haired shinobi bit her lip. She opened her mouth to speak, but only closed them tiredly. She gave an innocent and friendly smile, weak but still lively, "N-Naruto is f-fighting that… thing in the center."

"What is it?"

"I don't know!" she cried, bursting into tears, her hands covering her face. "Everyone is dead; I don't know where my mother is... I can't find Ino, Hinata or Hanabi!" she shook her head repeatedly even as the avenger tried to console her, continuing to cry about how many people she couldn't save, how many people she tried to save.

"Ok calm down Sakura…" he gently whispered, lips next to her ears, images of Ino popping up in his head, the haunting imagery infuriating him, "just tell me what it looks like."

"It's short… green, and has pointed ears and a tooth sticking out. He wears a strange robe." She rallied, taking large gulps of air mid-sentence. She saw Sasuke's weird look and began to frown, "That's all, I swear!" she cried.

"Fuck… I never do get a break from freaks do I?" Sasuke blurted to himself, hand tightening on the mask, "Naruto is fighting this demon?" he quickly inquired after some thought.

"Yes... but s-say Sasuke. Before you go… can you come closer please?" she asked, looking desperately at the avenger, her eyes beginning to dull from blood loss, "O-one last time."

The Uchiha sighed, a pitying look on his face. He had already guessed what she wanted, "Fine…"

The Uchiha parted his lips, arching his back over his former team seven ally. The two kissed, with Sakura pulling him in with a single arm, the other holding her wounds. In a relatively peaceful moment, Sasuke felt her grip slipping away, as he lay her head to the ground. As a final act of love and friendship, he slowly closed her eyelids and placed her forehead protector in her hands. If there were anyone he would choose to be with, it would be her, she was there for him the entire time. He might have even named their child Sarada.

The Uchiha stood there for several odd minutes, before slowly making his way towards the center of the city. The sounds of battle had long since stopped, he had already noticed a while ago. The avenger couldn't be bothered walking any faster, sparing only a few stares at the piled bodies of several hundred charred corpses.

Like it or not, from what information he had gathered, Naruto's chances weren't high. "Why is everyone only dying now? I'd only just fucking come back... why the fuck is this happening?" he cursed, steps beginning to become more lax. "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?! Why?! WHY THE FUCK IS THIS HAPPENING?!"

His voice echoed far, yet nobody responded, just the dead wastes that was his homeland, his world. He dropped to the ground, knees buckling in fear and anger. Alone. Angry. Hateful. Very hateful. His red eyes looked around at his surroundings, watching the sky fill with dead chakra, chakra that came from his people. It swirled and swirled, rotating here and there in a beautiful fashion. It drowned him, swarmed him. The avenger got up from the ground, making his way towards the center while deactivating the Sharingan. He spotted his friend, Naruto. Naruto was dead… as he'd expected. Naruto was dead... not as he'd wanted. Dead… lying on the ground, nobody else around him, lonely… just like him. All he ever wanted was to become Hokage. If there was a god, what kind of cruel joke was he playing?

The avenger walked on over, reaching with his bandaged hand, quickly pulling off Naruto's headband protector. "You won't need this anymore…" he whispered, silent tears falling onto his dead friends face, "idiot… you couldn't even wait until I got here to help you. You just had to die early… without even saying anything to me. Fucking idiot… fuck you." He began to say, tears falling, "… fucking come back..."

' _Who fucking did it... who would fucking dare? I'll kill them! Tear them apart! Rip his insides out from his mouth! Kill him! Kill this fucking bastard! WHO THE FUCK WAS IT?! I'll send them to hell! I know you can hear me! OLD MAN! ANSWER ME!_ '

The Uchiha waited for a while, scratching his nails on his face, bordering on going insane with anger. He felt an overwhelming presence behind him, his face coated with anger. He sat cross-legged, closing his eyes before his meditation. His world went to black, with a feeling of water lulling between his feet. The avenger impatiently got up, staring intensely at the cross-legged figure in front of him. This was the sage of six paths, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. This was Sasuke's second time encountering his long lost ancestor, it calmed him, helped him… gave him a wave of hopefulness. The alien figure floated into the air, truth seeker orbs rotating below him. His sage of the six paths robe barely skimming over the water, his Rinnegan, the Rinne Sharingan… everything was as Sasuke could remember it.

"Why have you called Sasuke, reincarnation of my son Indra?" Hagoromo began, not moving one bit, returning a friendly but intense stare, "I have been busy dealing with the dead that have entered my plain… this better be worth it."

Sasuke frowned at these words, biting his lips, "Do you not care? All of your descendants have been brutally murdered, you know what I'm here for… help me kill the bastard who did this!"

Hagoromo winced, fumbling his fingers after hearing those words, "I do care… it's just that I cannot do anything about it. And I'm afraid you'll be getting no help from anybody on the elemental plains, there are only two signatures left, you and the other…" he explained, clearly choosing his words carefully, "wait, there is an- no. Must be just my imagination."

"Help me! Please! Tell me where he came from! What are his weaknesses? What can I do to get more power?"

The sage listened carefully for the next few minutes, carefully taking in Sasuke's rambling. His expression grew more and more grim, finally transforming into one of anger.

"First descendant of Indra… you must learn to be calm." He bellowed, tapping a single finger onto Sasuke's forehead. The avenger felt a surge of powerful chakra enter his head, forcing it's way inside and powering itself up, "The one and only reason I liked you better than Naruto, was because you were more methodical… and intelligent. I know that I may not have said it, but this be true. Because of that, even though you were weaker than Naruto, your intelligence made up for it. I can calm you down… but I cannot take your anger, I have no need to either. You will kill the one who did this…"

"But how?" Sasuke inquired, holding his head with dizziness; now back to his stoic calm self.

"I have a way." Hagoromo announced, smiling mischievously, "Did you notice the enormous amount of chakra left on your plain after that genocide?"

"…"

"Chakra is a living force of energy, because of the numerous deaths…" Hagoromo paused, scowling at his last few words, he then opened his mouth to continue again, "a lot of the chakra could not enter the gateway from life to death, swarming the elemental plains with extra energy. This being knows this, and is attempting to absorb the chakra… to no avail. The energy he needs… is a more advanced form, he does not know the difference. His vision is clouded, he does not know where you are, or what you are, but he does know you are alive. He believes you to be of no threat, at the moment, you aren't. If you can absorb the chakra though, then you may have a chance to defeat him. Although…" the old sage paused there again, sweating bullets.

Sasuke sighed, face palming, "What's the catch?" he asked, mumbling the words through the palm of his hand.

"It will change you… or kill you. No normal person can take such a large amount of chakra. And if it does change you, a loss of many abilities may be certain. On the plus side, you will gain energy the same as what the enemy is using, if not better. Maybe then, you can stand a chance. If you can't beat them with rocks, beat them with guts and brawn."

Sasuke pondered on the last few sentences, weighing his odds. After a few minutes of thought, he finally decided, simply nodding his head.

"So you will do it… that is fine. But before you go, I must give you a parting gift." The sage waved Sasuke over, just like what Itachi would do when he was younger. Sasuke shrugged, slowly approaching the god like figure. The sage of six paths touched his hand over Sasuke's heart, with a reassuring smile, he began, "I give you the gift of release… open mindedness… knowledge… power… and free will. I give my blessings, along with my brother's and my two son's. Give him knowledge… give him power."

The avenger felt a surge of energy, memories and knowledge entering his body. His understanding of so many things increased many fold, overwhelming his mind at first. Through sheer willpower, the Uchiha willed himself to absorb it all. The rush of power began to slow, until coming to a halt. He did it. Sasuke opened his eyes, expecting to see the sage, only to wake up from his meditation-soaking wet.

"I can do this…," he muttered, jumping up suddenly and pouncing about in an almost maniacal obsession, "I can do this!"

The avenger calmed himself down, activating his Rinnegan and his Mangekyou. He lifted both arms into the air, understanding what he must do.

"This is it! Rinnegan… Preta path, this is the only way!" he cried out to himself, trying to reassure himself, "revenge."

The avenger went pale, an unquantifiable amount of chakra rushing into him. Only then, did he know the feeling of absorbing such a large amount of chakra. He groaned in pain, falling to a knee while feeling dizzy. He did not stop; he would not dare stop. Although, he had never felt pain like this before. His bones felt like they were getting stabbed by hot knifes, tearing through bone and marrow like butter. His skin felt tingly, and at times, they would randomly start burning. His head felt immense pain, sharp and unending. Yet still, he pressed on. The avenger felt his body bloating, similar to what happened to Madara in the Great War, the horrifying imagery filling his mind. Madara, secretly one of the few shinobi he completely respected. Sasuke's mind spun, searching for a way to overcome this obstacle. He wondered if the Shinobi went through the exact same thought process he was now, could Madara have achieved what Sasuke was trying to become?

' _What to do? What to do? If I send it to any other part of the body, it will explode. Even though the Hashirama cells have allowed me to absorb this much, there is only so much that they can take. What if I condense them? Condense them into multiple balls of energy, and keep on increasing their potency… yes that'll work!_ ' the Uchiha thought to himself, keeping a level head all the way through. The Uchiha focused his thoughts, willing every cell in his body to work in unison. He experimented with each cell, finding a way to attempt and condense it all.

*Pop* Sasuke opened his eyes, his genome, his entire structure beginning to modify itself. The Hashirama cells in his arm began to mutate, not physically, but in his DNA. His first chakra began to condense, external natural energy seeping into his soul. All of the energy kept on condensing, with millions more points of chakra pouring into his system; systematically creating hundreds of energy pools in his body.

But just like that, he blacked out; the Preta path in his Rinnegan still active and absorbing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat up, gasping for air. He quickly checked himself over, beads of sweat rolling off his body as he stood up. He felt so much power inside of himself, something that could only help bring a grin to his face. Every cell in his body was jam packed with… energy. ' _Chakra… no not chakra, something else._ ' The Uchiha looked away from himself, he quickly found a mirror and could not help but go over and check for any side effects.

"Weird," he exclaimed, looking himself in the mirror, he could see a condensed blue aura leaking from him, "that's really something." after a while of observing, he quickly noticed his Sharingan, with no apparent changes altering its appearance.

' _You are complete…_ ' whispered the thoughts of an alien consciousness, Sasuke nodded to the additional note the sage of six paths sent to him, ' _take your revenge._ '

The avenger looked to the ground, frowning at the sight of Kakashi's mask laying on the ground. He bent over to pick it up, a feeling of innate rage surging within him.

Sasuke shook his head, ignoring the sudden burst of emotion and instability, "Seems like that wasn't the only thing completed…" he mused, patting himself over. His Sharingan and Rinnegan began scanning the area around him; he had absorbed most of the nearby chakra. It was enough. This wasn't the only thing he had noticed, a large energy signature dotted at the very centre of his vision. The one who killed his people, his friends.

Sasuke looked at his left arm, the bandages covering the unique pale texture of the Hashirama cells powering up. The Uchiha clenched his fist as tight as he could. He quickly put on the mask, matching his clothes nicely. The Uchiha proceeded by stretching his arms out in different directions, flexing his muscles a few times. The avenger looked around nervously, while his body began to float up into the air; a look of uncertainty filled his face, to which he occasionally raised his arms to stabilize himself.

After exercising his newfound abilities for a few minutes, the Uchiha floated back down with an unsatisfied look on his face, "So this is it? Here I am. I could destroy whole worlds! I'm like a god!" Sasuke boomed, sneering at the direction of his opponent, "But so can he… this must be fixed." The Uchiha's look of seriousness returned. Soon the raven-haired shinobi floated up into the air again, quickly beginning his flight.

' _Not enough speed…_ ' reflected the Uchiha, testing out his Ki manipulation once again. After a few moments of adjusting, the Uchiha felt a rush of energy pounding through his heart, a massive gain of speed pushing from his entire body, ' _Perfect._ '

Closer and closer he came, the energy he felt from his Ki, from his eyes began to turn towards his direction. Who or whatever it was, it had finally noticed him. Sasuke squinted his eyes, barely making out the large bulky figure of a green individual. ' _I thought Sakura said… that it was small._ ' He mused, expression turning sour. The two slowly came to meet each other, both slowly coming to a stop in front of one another. Sasuke looked over his opponent's overly large body, smirking at the comically tiny head. He was indeed green, and he had pointed ears; although he showed no other signs of being small.

"Not what I was expecting." Spoke an uncaring Sasuke, looking him up and down before sneering at the demon, "Mind telling me what you are?"

"Hmmph, killed the last fly. Don't know what hole you came out from."

The demon barely gave any thought before rushing at Sasuke, it's fist raised into the air. It shortly brought it down with pure brute force, quickly connecting with Sasuke's palm, a small shockwave pushing out from the collision.

Sasuke blinked a few times before letting off a toothy grin. Within moments, the Uchiha flung a multitude of fists in the demon's direction, pummeling into its elbow joints and kneecaps. The green hulk tugged itself away, glaring angrily at the Uchiha.

"Not a normal human hmmm?" the demon barked, spit flying everywhere. It's expression turned gloomy after getting no response from the avenger. After an awkward silence, the demon charged yet again, bringing both fists above him for a power attack. Sasuke slipped to the right of his, the air cutting a massive crevice at the ground below them. The avenger bobbed and weaved in between multiple cross attacks, keeping his attention on the demons footwork. After a brief exchange of punching and blocking, he pushed a single knee out, straight kicking and locking his foot behind the green demons feet.

The demon breathed in sharply, attempting to back away yet again at the mere signs of danger. Sasuke smirked before hooking his foot to the side, trapping it's movements before pulling it forward by the foot. The green demon unconsciously brought both fists to it's face, with Sasuke smiling stupidly at it's amateur actions. Sasuke lifted both fists in front of him, beginning a flurry of cross hooks and bolo punches; occasionally jabbing at the demon's unguarded chest.

The demon groaned in pain, moving a single arm and arching it around at the Avenger's head. In a swift motion, the demon quickly grappled the avenger to throw him as far away as possible, "Dirty human… that really hurt!" it exclaimed, feeling its chest from the multiple stab wounds.

"Bother you that much? You must really hate getting hurt." Sasuke teased, flicking his wrist, the blood at his fingers flinging off.

"Not as much as I hate dying!" the demon exclaimed, revealing an already healed chest, "Luckily, I'm immortal. AND YOU'RE NOT!" The demon looked proudly at himself, flexing it's muscles a few times, "I don't believe I've had the time to know the name of such an irritating mortal! But you must have heard of the great and powerful Garlic Jr.!"

Sasuke looked confusingly at the demon, "Garlic… like the spice?"

"Y-yeah…"

"What kind of fucking name is that? Are you really the one that exterminated my entire world? I don't believe it… and immortal too. The one who murdered my people was… you." the avenger carried on, a single eye twitching in anger and disbelief, though his calm expression still kept itself going, "Fine, I see how it is."

Garlic laughed mockingly, "It didn't take much! I'm actually fifteen times weaker than I usually am. After escaping from the dead zone yet again, I end up on this unknown world. After recovering slightly, I was able to demolish the populace… wasn't much really." The demon cheeked, furtively jeering at his opponent, "I don't know where the hell you came from, but it won't matter anyway. Because I'm not even powered up!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, studying intently at the demon in front of him. The Uchiha silently kept mental records of all the unknown things the demon was talking about. Garlic clenched both his fists in a menacing manner, the Makyan demon then brought both arms in front of him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" garlic continued to scream, the white aura around him burning brighter and brighter with each passing moment. Sasuke continued to watch on in horror and curiosity, taking mental notes at whatever he could understand, "FEEL MY POWER!"

Sasuke widened his eyes, feeling a wave of energy undulations shift around him. The clouds in the air parted, with large pieces of rubble bouncing across the ground, "..."

As soon as garlic stopped screaming, and began breathing heavily, the large grin on his face quickly disappeared, "W-Why aren't you worried?" he blubbered, barely getting out a few words from the almost unnoticeable frustration, "People usually get worried at this point…"

"Those guys clearly haven't actually felt the heat of real battle… this doesn't take away from the fact," Sasuke began, clashing his teeth together in growing impatience and anger, "that you killed… everyone that I fucking cared about. Do you know what that means?" he asked menacingly, fist opening to shape into a claw, "It means I'm going to send you back to wherever fuck you come from… after I'm done turning your body into an unsolvable maths equation!"

"Try me mortal… my power exceeds yours plenty…" Garlic articulated, moving back into attack formation, ready to pounce yet again.

Sasuke stood his ground, raising his fists up on the defensive. Garlic disappeared from his spot, with Sasuke barely reacting with his Sharingan. Putting both hands together, the Uchiha elbow struck the air, where they collided with the knuckles of Garlic. Garlic made his advancement forward, sweat pouring from his face. Sasuke made sure to watch his own footwork, carefully avoiding quick kicks by slipping and pulling.

In a quick motion, the demon disappeared again, suddenly appearing right behind the avenger. After a strike to the spine, the demon followed up with a quick spin kick, immediately diving in for some more cheap shots. Sasuke straightened his back, feeling a slight crack coming from his bones.

"Not so tough after all hmmm?" Garlic blurted out with a smug look on his face, the demon quickly placed both hands together firing off a large Ki blast at the Shinobi. After firing off the shot, he quickly disappeared again, appearing behind the Uchiha yet again, now coming in strong with a cross cut.

Sasuke caught the fist, not looking back at his opponent, instead choosing to latch on with both hands, "And you're not so creative… even a child would know what you're doing!" Sasuke said in a particularly aggressive fashion, after delivering, he quickly dropped a heel, back kicking the demon in the shin. After he reeled back, the avenger pulled down with all his might, flipping Garlic over his shoulders with ease.

Garlic felt a whoop of air, as he quickly noticed the ground getting closer and closer, "DAMN IT! I will not let a brat ruin my plans... I will not fail the master!"

The avenger clasped both hands together, smirking, single Sharingan blazing in the afternoon light. The Uchiha remained motionless, as he let himself float down to the ground. As he descended, he trailed over to the demon, using a single hand to clasp him by the foot as he dragged him across the ground. Sasuke looked down at Garlics dazed expression, almost as if he was looking at a person who had just woken up, ' _I have an idea… a healthy breakfast is a great way to start a morning, let's get you some… breakfast._ '

"How do you enjoy your eggs, boiled or scrambled?" the avenger asked hauntingly, lifting up the demon in a single hand choke, "No answer… that's understandable, I know how much trust you have in me, here, let me help develop that bond of ours. My opinion… I prefer scrambled over boiled!"

Garlic shook his head in fear as he watched Sasuke's foot plummet down to his balls. *Crunch* after an expedition to a world of pain, Garlic couldn't even bring himself to yelp or scream as the avenger began to rotate his foot around his groin, turning the area into mush.

"Sorry. I made dessert, it's called jelly. Protein Jelly." Sasuke added on, smirking roguishly at the demon. After making breakfast and dessert, the avenger clasped his hand around the neck of Garlic holding him high up in the air. Taking off his mask, he gave himself some room to breathe, and to properly concentrate on the task, "Truth is… I'm new to this power thing. Therefore, I'm going to have you stay really still for this one."

"What could you possibly do now… that'll make this any better?" Garlic asked in a squeaky voice, legs flailing about in fear.

The Uchiha gave a broad smile, cracking his neck a little before answering, "I'm going to power up now, just like what you did… then I'm going to fry your balls off with an energy blast."

"No…"

The aura around the Uchiha began to gather again, gathering into one point of energy. Like an exploding ink blotch, a massive blast of Ki erupted from the Uchiha's body, disrupting the natural flow of energy around them. Sasuke dropped the demon to the ground lazily, putting both hands together for a Ki blast, in the exact same way Garlic did, imitating the action and all the procedures involved.

"Stay still…" Sasuke muttered, placing a foot on Jr.'s head for accuracy, "There we go… got you!" after gathering up a sizable amount of Ki, the avenger let it all off in rage, completely disintegrating the lower half and many other areas of the demon's body. After hours of continuous yelping, crying and cursing; it all came to an end.

"Well… time to send you off back to wherever you came from." The avenger mused, Rinnegan activating as Garlic fell to unconsciousness, reverting into a smaller form. "Just need to prepare some other stuff while I'm at it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's right, Whis. The tastiest treat in the whole world!" Vegeta exclaimed, clearly over exaggerating the grand scale, face becoming more and more crazy and tense. His body posture more like what you would find in a superhero film.

"Vegeta - san, that's my job!" Bulma yelled out, irritated by her husband's interference.

"The tastiest food… on earth… on Earth? Oh my I can't wai-" Whis cut himself off, looking in another direction with curiosity, "A new power level, small but new… someone's come here… this will be interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Now for a quick update on current power levels, I will try my best to keep the relevant ones up to date if you want it.**

Garlic Jr. Normally: 1,500,000

Garlic Jr. Weakened 100,000

Sasuke Chakra Phase: 1900

Sasuke post power up: 70,000

Sasuke Adjusted to power: 90,000

 **Hope you people enjoyed!**

 **Next Chapter, Arrival of a Shinobi in a new world! The golden Frieza threat getting closer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Turning the Core – Chapter 2**

Disclaimer alert: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Super. *Warning, lots of swearing. You have been warned. Some content may be considered quite violent, the swearing will be mostly this chapter… its intentional, otherwise it wouldn't be immersive*

 **Six reviews in two days, that is just amazing, I'm at a loss for words, you are all awesome! Last chapter I introduced some power levels to get a good standing ground, so I'll be stopping that. Now actual power levels are a bit tough to consider, so I'll be doing power scaling so I don't get roasted.**

Whis: _ **Angel (200% Beerus)**_ Beerus: _ **God of Destruction (50% Whis)**_

Goku: _ **SSJG Beerus (By how much is unknown)**_ Vegeta (Angry) Not SSJB yet: _**SSJ2 SSJ3 Goku**_

Gohan: _**Mystic Gohan**_ Piccolo: _**Mystic Gohan**_

Android 17 _**Piccolo**_ Android 18 _**Android 17**_

 **I don't like downplaying humans, so I'll put them at…**

Krillin: _ **At least below Full power Final Form Frieza level (Spoiler Alert: He is able to keep up with a suppressed Goku's Kamehameha later on, so this is why)**_

Master Roshi: _ **3,000 at buff form and 11,000 for super charged Kamehameha**_

Tenshinhan (Or Tien): _ **About the same as Krillin**_

Tenshinhan (Tri - Beam, or Kikoho): _**Imperfect Cell & above**_

Sasuke (Post power up): _ **70,000**_ Sasuke (Adjusted to power): _**?**_

Yamcha: **Nobody cares about Yamcha**

 **I'm making educated guesses here, don't take these for granted. If there were anything wrong with this that you'd like to point out, I'm happy to receive feedback.**

 **Seth the programmer is far from perfect. No one Naruto is even planetary level:** I don't always agree with Seth, I don't actually agree with them being planetary level. Mountain level definitely, but not planetary. It won't really affect this story, I've set up the story with a few explanations people might find fair. I used the power levels I did, because they were the only ones I could really work with.

 **Hooray! Will there be a pairing for Sasuke cuz if u plan to THEN PICK ANDROID 18!** But she's married… who am I kidding, I don't care about that! I'm still thinking about pairings, I'm conducting some research and note taking to see what I can do about it.

 **Will Sasuke be some sort of antagonist/ally to the gang?** Not spoiling anything. (So who knows?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whis turned to Vegeta and Bulma, the three of them stood by a footpath, with lush trees rustling in the wind, the sky blue with wonder. "Now there Vegeta-san, Bulma-san let's continue this later… I think we all have something to attend to." Whis apologised politely, clasping both his hands together while squinting both eyes at Vegeta, hinting at something.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow quizzically before closing both eyes. After sensing the nearby Ki signatures, his jaw dropped a couple degrees.

Bulma looked between the two figures next to her, guessing between her options of what could be happening, "What is it you two?" she suddenly inquired, impatient about wasting time.

"I'm always wary of my surroundings, so how did such a power suddenly appear… and in an instant?" the prince of all Saiyans probed, pulling at his hair. After searching for Ki yet again he gasped, "There's another signature next to the first one…"

Whis hesitated, grinning at the prospects he would have to give up for now, "I couldn't detect them either, looks like we'll have to investigate. Vegeta-san, Bulma-san… let's go!" replied the angel, smiling bitterly.

"Wai- what?! Let me get ready first… my ship is over there!" the genius billionaire inventor replied, patting down her skirt and brushing back her short blue hair. The eccentric scientist then ran off in a random direction, leaving the two powerhouses to twitch their eyes in annoyance.

"We're leaving now right?" Vegeta requested, staring at the angel.

"Indeed my dear Vegeta-san, then you can show me what delicious foods you can get so that I may train you!" Whis answered, smiling innocently at the prince.

Without another word, the both of them quickly flew in the direction of the Ki signatures. With Whis going at incredible speeds, Vegeta frowned before flying faster, catching up with the angel. After a few more seconds of travel, the both of them arrived at some random forest, spotting two figures underneath a small tree; one was small and green, lying there with a bunch of kunai sticking out of his spinal cord. The other figure was a raven-haired young man with spiky hair and weird monk clothing. The Saiyan prince raised an eyebrow after noticing the tallest one, bending down to hold the greenish imp by the throat, such a person almost seemed familiar to him.

Whis silently landed a couple meters back, waiting a few seconds for Vegeta to also land in a similar fashion. The blue-skinned angel moved his staff to the right, tapping gently on the Saiyans forehead, "Don't be rash… you don't know if he could be dangerous." He began, whispering to the prince. After turning his head to the obvious stare of the Uchiha looking back at him, the angel shrunk back in embarrassment, "Oh… sorry!" he said with an awkward laugh.

Sasuke sighed in irritation, his grip on Garlic's neck narrowing, cracking sounds emitting from underneath, "The natives?" he asked absently to nobody in particular.

"Just leave the talking to me." Whis whispered to Vegeta, staff already busy scanning the strangers in front of them, "I could ask the same, are you a native... Mr…?"

Sasuke simply stood there, watching as Garlic fearfully nodded to his earlier question, something that was actually aimed at him, "The two in front of us have incredible power… maybe they can deal with you, and after all… this is where you come from, yes?" after Garlic nodded yet again, Sasuke finally revealed a twisted smile, "good…"

Vegeta made a weird face, looking closely at the raven-haired stranger in front of him. ' _Almost everything about him screams Saiyan… apart from the two red eyes he has. And that hair... it isn't as spiked up._ ' He thought to himself, crossing his arms and tapping his finger impatiently, ' _Who is this weakling? Why do I feel uneasy?_ '

Whis lifted his staff to his face, as if reading up on the two strangers in front of him, only to reveal a shocked expression, "Well this is rare… I know about the green one, but nothing about the handsome fellow." The angelic attendant squinted his eyes, expression getting serious, "So... who are you?"

"None of your business. I'll tell you when it is your business. That is if it'll ever be." Responded the Uchiha, "I'm here to let somebody deal with this piece of trash and his immortality." Added the Uchiha, nodding his head at Garlic, with innumerable wounds covering his body.

"So you've come here to let us take care of the Makyan?" Whis said with hints of disappointment.

Sasuke stared into the eyes of the jet-black haired man in front of him, ' _I've traversed many a few dimensions. However, after my power increase, none of this new energy can actually activate my Rinnegan… but strangely works with my base Sharingan, nothing else. It's just as the Sage said, some of my powers are gone for now. I'll need to find them again later. It would seem that I am stuck in this dimension; assessing my situation, I think that I might have to stay here for a while. I am severely limited to the powers I have without my Rinnegan or my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, without them I can only rely on my newly acquired powers. Time for some reconnaissance, which means playing a little nicer._ ' The Uchiha looked off to his surroundings, observing the nature around him.

"Well?" Whis asked, shaking in his boots with anticipation, waiting for the Uchihas' answer.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, tapping his foot repetitively on the ground, his face retorting in some sort of pain, ' _Darn it, I can't think with this pain! Ever since the transition, my entire body feels like it's being stabbed repeatedly! I have to stop thinking about Konoha, I have to stop thinking of Konoha! It's only going to make my headache worse, I can't show weakness in front of these people, first impressions mean everything._ '

"You two…" Sasuke suddenly exclaimed, making the angel jump. The Uchiha held a single finger up at Whis, "Are you master and apprentice? And what's with the weird hairdos?" finger switching in the air between the two of them respectively.

Vegeta jaw flew open, "Weird?! And what makes you think that he's strong enough to be my-… no wait that would be excellent now wouldn't it Whis-sama? Please make me your student!" the Saiyan cried out, pleading on both knees to the angel.

Whis shoved him off while keeping his eye on Sasuke, "Not only do I not know who you are, but you were able to find out who was stronger between the two of us even though we were both hiding our power levels… intriguing. Though you still haven't answered my question... which is starting to irritate me."

"Wasn't that hard…" replied the Uchiha, shrugging his shoulders indifferently, "It's useless hiding your powers in front of me, just warning you early. Judging from my situation, we will have to get to know each other. So I will just have to introduce myself. I am Sasuke Uchiha… and this is Garlic whatever, the dirt bag who somehow destroyed everyone on my planet. You're both powerful, just by coming here I'll have to assume that you can deal with this bastard." The avenger ended, glaring at the demon in front of him, Sharingan finally deactivating.

Whis narrowed his eyes the moment when Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, putting a few pieces of the puzzle together. The attendant looked to his side, noticing the fact that Vegeta was also aware. "I demand to know where you come from!" Vegeta suddenly asked, stepping forward a few steps. His hand quickly flying to catch the demon thrown at him by Sasuke, "And Whis… tell me who this dirt is…"

"Garlic Jr. A Makyan demon banished to the dead zone by the early Z fighters. How he escaped that zone, I'm unsure, but I think that Beerus and I will deal with it later." Whis answered, looking warily at the insignificant figure in front of him, cutting in on the conversation before Sasuke could answer.

Sasuke frowned as he watched Garlic disappear into the staff of the tall blue humanoid named Whis, memories of Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi dying, filling his head. Unnatural anger surfaced to his face, with the usually calm overtone of the Uchiha barely containing the anger.

"I come from a different dimension, unfortunately… I am unable to return. So I believe I'll have to excuse myself and stay here for a while." Sasuke responded between gritted teeth, sighing as the last traces of his problem fell from his eyes, his back arching in tiredness, though his eyes still fixated on Vegeta, "So who are you?"

"If you must know, I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans." The space warrior replied, almost eagerly, "You say you're from a different dimension huh? This is a waste of my time! And here I was, expecting to at least get something truthful." the prince replied calmly, a hand holding his chin in thought.

"Great." the Uchiha rolled his eyes, already uninterested.

' _Should we allow him to live here?_ ' Whis pondered, considering his options carefully, ' _If he were to stay, I'd have to explain this to all the others earthlings... maybe even father will be interested._ ' "Fine, we'll allow you to stay on earth. But this also means you'll have to abide by our rules, now I expect you to understand the consequences if you don't."

The Uchiha bowed in acceptance, already having noted their power levels long ago, with the one named Whis to be incalculable in his eyes. Vegeta was also incredibly powerful, causing the Uchiha to be concerned about his prospects of coming here, let alone being stuck here. ' _I'll have to evaluate every situation carefully, if I cross someone in a bad way, it could mean bad news. I'll have to "make" friends, or at least pretend, better to just establish a simple connection. If the people don't take my presence well, then I'll have to make sure they do._ '

"So if you're stuck here, what now stranger?" the prince asked with a straight face, eyes searching the Uchiha in front of him. He would tolerate this person for now, "Whatever, I'm sure Kakarotto will do something, see if I care!"

"He sounds vexing… does he have a bad hairstyle too?" Sasuke quickly responded, no holding back on his tone of speech. ' _Shit I shouldn't have said that._ '

Vegeta laughed on the inside while keeping a straight face, "Bastard... was that an insult from your petty child face?"

Whis's eyes darted between the two, making judgements not only for Sasuke but also for Vegeta. ' _Vegeta is quite observant, but he needs to loosen up. Apart from that, he will make an excellent student, better than Goku in learning, battle tactics… almost everything. If Vegeta changes, he could hold potential equal to Goku, if not higher. His growing humanity will fuel his rage. This Sasuke… he might be able to help with that, time will have to tell. This fellow will be of great help to the earthlings, that is if his intentions are pure. From what I have seen, I would love to train him already. Unfortunately, he is too weak to accompany me... for now._ ' Whis decided, tapping his staff against the ground repeatedly while lost in thought. The angelic attendant watched on with anticipation while the two serious characters reintroduced themselves again.

*Grumble* Whis looked down at his stomach, the sound of hunger directly coming from him, "Oh dear… Vegeta, where is that delicious food that you promised me?"

Vegeta looked between Sasuke and Whis, deciding between the options. After concluding, the prince finally spoke up, "Of course, it is that time of day!" the Saiyan mused while looking into the morning sky, "Now that Bulma isn't here, I can finally ask… Whis… what has Bulma given you so far?" he clarified, lowering his voice and squinting his eyes.

Whis raised his hand in front of him, beginning to count down the things he had recently eaten, "Tempura, broiled eel… Oden, Sukiyaki, crab hot pot, Motsunabe. We've even had Kaiseki cuisine." He listed with a blank expression.

Vegeta's left eyebrow twitched, ' _Oh I have him now! I will surpass Kakarot!_ ' "Just as I thought." The prince said with a laugh, with Sasuke yawning from tiredness. Vegeta suddenly raised his hand to point a finger at the angel, "Bulma's been hiding Earth's most delicious dish of all!"

"The most delicious…"

"A favorite food that she can't go a week without eating at least once!"

"What's this about?" the Uchiha suddenly interjected, entering the peripheral of the both of them.

"If Vegeta can come up with the most delicious food, then I will train him in order to surpass his fellow friend, the only other full blooded Saiyan." Whis answered, wiping away some dribble in anticipation, "Oh, but I can't wait!"

' _All this talk about Saiyans... still don't really know what they are._ ' Sasuke grinned tiredly, "I'll cook something for you, this'll be my rent for now. What happens between you and Vegeta has nothing to do with me, you can decide that training thing with this if you want, I don't care." ' _All I want is to understand where I am, know the people. My Sharingan picked up ordinary civilians in the distance, I suppose that this group that I've happened upon is special._ '

Vegeta jaw fell open, unable to express either shock or anger. ' _Wait... I didn't agree to this!_ '

"Then it's a deal!" Whis smiled in secret before simply nodding to the request. ' _I wonder if he's a good cook…_ ' he cogitated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you abandoned me in the middle of the park… with no way of finding you!" Bulma exclaimed, slamming a fist against the dinner table, "And you even met with a hottie!" the blue haired scientist nodded in the direction of Sasuke, who was preparing something in the middle of a large area owned by capsule corp.

The Uchiha was working in a makeshift outdoors kitchen, with a large rectangular outdoors table sitting off to the side. Only a few seconds away, was the entrance to the capsule corporation main building. The area surrounding them was mostly nature, with the exception of a car park and landing pad a few minutes off to the south. It was now nearing the afternoon, with the morning sun still shining brightly.

"That was the whole point woman! You were taking too damn long!" Vegeta returned, hardly giving any attention to his wife, "And yes, he's a pretty boy! But still just a boy." he started, taunting the Uchiha from afar.

"Oi! Vegeta!" a voice called out, bordering on being shrill but definitely lining up with the definition of vexing, "Thanks Bulma, for inviting us all to the dinner party! Oh… who's this?"

Goku flew down from up ahead, with Sasuke turning his head for a brief moment with his Sharingan. After widening his eyes, the Uchiha turned his head back around and continued cooking.

"Kakarotto, you're here! Bulma just had to invite you and so many others didn't she?" the prince scowled, "That boy over there, is Sasuke. We can all talk properly after he's done cooki-"

The prince was cut off there, with the angelic attendant landing with the god of destruction Beerus behind him, his cat like features standing out as usual. Sasuke's eyes almost bulged out from its sockets as he switched his attention to the three godly beings near him. Whis whistled cheerily, the smell of food wafting through the air, causing everyone to shake in anticipation. Soon after, more people arrived, the other Z warriors, Pilaf and Gang, Chi Chi, 18 just about everyone… even Yamcha.

Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Android eighteen approached the 'head chef', watching as the Uchiha masterfully baked, spiced, drained and battered his way through all the ingredients, "Wow… that takes some skill." Yamcha acknowledged, laughing while patting Sasukes' back, eager like everyone else to find out more about the raven-haired boy, "Hey I'm Yamcha, who are you?"

Sasuke dutifully ignored said named Yamcha, sparing only a single red-eyed glance. Causing a few of the other Z fighters to laugh awkwardly at their friend. Meanwhile, a few of the members began asking Vegeta of the new figure, exchanging information while simply having a good time. Beerus of course quieted some of the talking a little bit, with the end of the world event only occurring a few days beforehand. Satan was busy being Satan, and Buu was eating pudding.

Beerus waltzed over to Whis, hands behind his back, "So tell me about this… Uchiha." He whispered quietly, squinty cat like features grinning at the avenger, "And tell me if he can cook."

Whis frowned as soon as he heard the first question, "Well I don't know much about him, he claims to have came from a different dimension, so that's nothing new. He seems smart. He seems strong, yet he doesn't know what Ki is. I talked to him after our first meeting, and he described his encounter with the Makyan demon, Garlic Jr. He's only been using Ki for a day… so I guess you could say that he's a prodigy of sorts."

"Interesting…"

"Exactly what I thought. Even now, you think he's only concentrating on the food, but… he's making judgements on every single person in this party. He was even able to tell who was more powerful between Vegeta and I even when we were hiding our power." Whis paused for a second to catch his breath while thinking of what to say next, "It has something to do with his eyes, notice the pattern, the color… before it was normal, but the moment he activated it, he judged that Yamcha fellow in an instant."

"Very interesting…" Beerus smiled, touching his chin with curiosity, "He will be very useful. I can see it already; not only as an inspiration, but also as a separate powerhouse… he is a prodigy. This will be entertaining to watch."

"Agreed, though I might only train him when he gets powerful enough, no doubt he will. I do not know his race, we will find out in due time… but definitely a prodigy no doubt. I've already made sure that Bulma handles those issues, secret matter between the two of us." Whis explained, while completely agreeing with Beerus's outlook, "It seems he can also sense god Ki. As soon as Goku or you stepped onto this planet, he immediately reacted. Only gods can react to god Ki… we only talked briefly, but I imagine we will eventually have all the answers."

Piccolo's ears twitched, full attention kept on the two gods from afar, his enhanced hearing allowing him to listen to the entire conversation. The super Namekian frowned in curiosity towards the Uchiha at the kitchen, in turn noticing the Uchiha staring back at him. The Namekian turned his head away, now even more intrigued. Unknowingly, the Uchiha was equally as curious about the green-skinned humanoid.

Beerus simply nodded as he turned his attention to Goku and Gohan talking to each other, the father and son duo looking fancy as always. Videl was off to the side laughing every once in a while, patting her belly with Gohan producing a large smile. The child would be born soon, very soon. Of course, Piccolo was standing off to the side, blushing when he noticed the stare of the god.

Sasuke's eyes looked between Piccolo and Tien, and then to Goku and Vegeta. The Uchiha paid some attention to Gohan, eyes squinting at the younger looking version of Goku, a look of understanding revealing itself. ' _After looking through everyone here… nobody else compares to the cat and the blue skinned angel at the back over there. Apparently, the cat is a **God of destruction**. Their power is simply overwhelming, I'm not even a speck compared to them. The ones' named Piccolo and Tien have room for exponential growth; especially Piccolo, he and I are going to have to talk sometime. Goku and the god of destruction have this weird energy in them, apparently they have god Ki from what I can tell, at least that's what I've gathered from reading their lips. I don't think they noticed me looking at them much. Gohan is weird… almost as powerful as Vegeta, yet he doesn't show any signs of intense training. Vegeta on the other hand, from what I've seen, he's the one who trains the hardest between all these people. The aliens named Saiyans and Namekians are the strongest mortals here… interesting._ ' The Uchiha looked down, red eyes staring at the food he was cooking, ' _Oh shit! It's going to burn!_ '

After a while of partying, the food was finally ready, with Sasuke ready to serve the food.

The Uchiha held over twelve dishes in his hand at any one time, throwing them like Frisbees to all the respective guests, not a single piece of food moving from the plates and bowls. A few of the Z fighters were surprised to find many of the dishes curving all around their body's before landing at the table, "Lunch's ready. We have Fresh Tomato, Sausage, and Pecorino Pasta. Mediterranean Orzo Salad with Feta Vinaigrette. All-American Chili soup, Beef Daube Provençal, Tomato & caper linguine, Pork ton katsu and noodles, Rump steak with mushroom sauce and baby potatoes. Some are suited to your own individual tastes, I had Bulma give me info beforehand, now then please enjoy. If you want more, the leftovers are at the center."

Whis blushed, unable to control himself as he wiggled his butt into the air, "Oh my! Beerus-sama, it's literally radiating excellent food aroma!" he announced, sitting down at the table with knife and fork in hand, a pair of chopsticks at the side for the other dishes. Sasuke calmly assessed everyone around him, finally thinking back to the many times his mum or brother made food for him. The memories of him and his dad fuelling themselves with delicious food.

"I just can't wait!" The god of destruction agreed, drool falling from his lips, "It's like I've been exposed to an amazing aroma bomb!"

Piccolo shuffled in his seat, keeping a straight face as he made a short "Hrrmmpph." at the food.

"Goku-san! You would dare eat already?" Chi Chi exclaimed, fuming at her husband. Her hand pulling at his hair while pasta sauce leaked from his mouth.

After swallowing what he already had, the Saiyan god blurted out a few sentences of gibberish, "But Chi Chi, it was just so damn good! I couldn't help myself; it reminds me of your cooking!" he smiled, giving his wife the puppy dog eyes.

The other guests dug into their foods, looks of recognition and comfort lifting their smiles higher. After finishing, there was a long and satisfying silence. The Uchiha only ate a single plate of food, observing all the guests who now numbered forty.

"Oh shit, that's amazing!"

"Fuck me… this…"

"Oh my Kami!"

"Where have I been all my life?"

Vegeta took a bite, eyes widening slightly before quickly returning to his normal state of mind. Whis watched as the other guests began wolfing down their food, Beerus and him both gulped, with the Angel taking the first bite of his food, "It's magnificent!" he exclaimed before letting off a rather questionable sound, "It slips down my throat like silk! Such delicate tastes, such a divine texture."

Beerus's jaw gaped open, unwilling to wait any longer, the god of destruction immediately took a bite, "So tasty! Tasty! Tasty! Tasty! I don't believe I've had this cooking style before, it seems to have woken me up from my very short nap." Beerus commented, slurping down more and more food, his eyes staring off into the smooth creamy texture of his food. His focus went back to the Uchiha, "tell me, what style of cooking is this?"

Sasuke yawned, many times more tired than he was before, he even showed signs of almost dazing off, "Home style cooking." he explained briefly, looking rather bored. ' _Why the fuck am I explaining this at all?_ ' he thought to himself.

"I see, it does taste like home, doesn't it Whis?" the god of destruction asked, looking to his attendant and teacher for his opinion.

With the angel nodding his head in agreement, filling his mouth with steak.

"This meal... I'll keep my word about that deal, Vegeta." the attendant said with a wink. Beerus raised a questioning look, something the angel shrugged off, as well as the others ones by all the guests. In the background, the Saiyan Prince looked relieved, a weight that had been lifted from his shoulders.

Chi-Chi spoke up to the raven-haired newcomer, looking at him with slight respect, "And how did you come to be so good at cooking mister Uchiha? And may I ask about your education?" she inquired, sometimes glaring at Goku while he continued to eat in a filthy manner. Gohan also tuned in, curious when his mother mentioned education.

"I was the top of my class, excelling at all my subjects. But I'm afraid I have no intention of talking much more about my past anytime soon. I hope you understand." he said blankly.

"So… because you're so unwilling to indulge us with personal information," Bulma started, tilting her head to have a better look at Sasuke, "how about a look at my laboratory, there are a few things I'd like to check out. I imagine we have more than a few questions we want answered. And what a coincidence, the capsule corporation building is only a few meters away. I'm sorry, but this is protocol." She ended with a wolfish smile.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, the hairs standing on the end of his neck, the smile reminding him of Orochimaru and Sakura combined, "Cheeky…" he muttered to himself bitterly. ' _It would seem I have no choice, but this is a perfect opportunity to see how powerful I may be when compared to the others._ '

Getting up from their seats, the lot of them started their long march through the corridors of the building, a few of the Z warriors started fidgeting about, complaining about the boring architecture amongst other things. After a few minutes of reckless banter, the group arrived at the door to Bulma's personal laboratory. Sasuke waited patiently for the genius to enter in an overly long code; curious at the technologies shown all around him, especially cell phones and this ' _internet_ ' he had heard so much about.

"Here we are! All right, I want everyone else off to the side. Sasuke, come with me…" Bulma began, beckoning them all to the center of the room before flicking a switch.

Sasuke took large strides, arriving at the center of the lab, the lights around him flickering to life. The other Z fighters stepped inside, looking at the many super computers and equipment neatly packed to one side of the room. It was a large room, with a large spaceship to one side of the lab; and a large tank filled with green liquid to the other side. Next to that tank was a large pad used for some sort of testing, with mechanical arms continuously surrounding it, their uses unknown to Sasuke and the others for now.

"Very neat, I like that you have the beakers and burners off to one side. You placed all the tools and research for engineering to one part of the lab, with biology in another area, chemistry in another, physics and quantum mechanics in one area…" Sasuke's eyes twinkled with slight excitement.

"I see you know your way around a lab, someone of science I presume…" Bulma deduced, showing a light smile to him.

"My former sensei was an... interesting person; he passed much of his knowledge to me. Sometimes I would help him with his tests, though they were a little…" Sasuke paused, memories of Orochimaru haunting him again, leaving a foul taste in his mouth, "intense."

Goku looked around, eyes filled with absent wonder, "Wow Bulma-san, you've been at work haven't you?"

"Yes Goku, that's what I do…" Bulma replied, rolling her eyes.

Vegeta paid little attention to his surroundings; more focused on his conversation with Whis and Beerus. Piccolo's ears twitched again, eavesdropping on their conversation, a smile etching itself onto his face. ' _He may make himself to be ignorant, but he's always quite the something. All this talk about training… makes me want to train harder as well._ ' The Namekian thought to himself, beaming at nothing in particular.

"Ok now Sasuke, strip and get into the tank." Bulma began, a sly smile on her face while she held up a note-taking page. The scientist stepped on over to the tank, a panel sliding out of the perfectly tiled floor. The genius flicked a few switches and tapped a few buttons, the lights inside the tank coming to life.

' _The fuck is this!?_ ' the Uchiha brooded, his left eye twitching, the words that had escaped her mouth rotating in his confused head. He looked around at the equally confused people around him, some looking rather shocked at Bulma, ' _Oh well, when in Rome._ ' he eventually decided, though still a bit peeved. The avenger dutifully started to strip, with Android 18, Chi-Chi, Videl all blushing furiously. The avenger quickly took off his shirt, revealing a well-defined body with numerous scars running across it.

The avenger looked back to the group, though specifically at Bulma, "Do I have to take off my pants?" he inquired quite calmly. After receiving no response, the Uchiha awkwardly continued.

After stripping nude, the Uchiha quickly swung around. After spotting a ladder that went up to the top of the tank, he quickly climbed up, eager to get this over with. The Uchiha fell in, arms wafting about next to him. The water was alive, warm and bubbly. With his Sharingan, he could clearly see the many mechanical arms surrounding him. The arms slowly entered from the top of the tank, descending towards him. Soon, the glass outside began to darken, a chemical reaction occurring within to leave whatever was inside in solitude. The avenger found the darkness strangely comforting, the arms finally attaching themselves to him, multitudes of electric shocks running through him. A mask covered his mouth and nose, fresh air running through into him. The Uchiha found his exhaustion running over him before he finally gave in to his urge, finally falling asleep.

"He's a tough guy. Took him a couple minutes before he fell asleep, even with the help of my special anesthetic." Bulma stated, looking anxiously at the tank in front of her, "Vitals are healthy, species of human, not exactly. Organs are above average, bone structure is good, everything good. All is good, time to take a closer look."

"A species of human but not exactly?" Beerus questioned, looking curiously at the tank in front of him, "So he's an alien or something?"

"I'm not sure…" Bulma returned hesitantly, "If we regard someone like Yamcha and Tien as humanly healthy, then Sasuke's body is better when considering it from a biological standpoint. Spiritually, I'm not sure at the moment. What I'm interested in right now, is his genes. His body is incredibly interesting as well, with many modifications done to him, plenty out of my range of expertise, which I thought I'd never say. One arm is really pale too, almost as if it was artificially attached."

"Almost?" Eighteen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, almost. You see, genetically, it looks like it has completely merged with him, along with other things that I'll get to. On the other hand, it seems surgically attached, masterfully I should add. I've never seen anything like it…" she explained, giddy at the many finds she was making, "Just simply amazing! Immunity to diseases, immunity to poison, extra flexibility, a better than average human healing factor, stronger skin and just… well... amazing."

"Healing factor? Like Piccolo…" Goku compared, looking between the Namekian and the tank before him.

"Not quite, Piccolo's healing factor is a lot stronger, this is more human than anything, nowhere near as potent." Bulma responded, quickly correcting Goku's assumption.

Piccolo grunted, curiosity peaking.

"Yes, quite." Whis added, stroking his chin, "It would seem the boy has a few advantages going for him, now isn't that something. I'll have to consider what to do with him."

"Ok… now analyzing gene structure." Bulma continued, pressing a few more buttons on the panel in front of her, "Let's see what we can find."

After a few minutes of waiting, the super computers off to the side continued to calculate and analyze Sasuke's body. Bulma and a few others eagerly waited for it to finish, with many talking off to the side about the Shinobi.

"Argggh, Bulma I'm tired of waiting!" Beerus yelled, his tail waggling about, showing his impatience.

Bulma span around with both hands clasped together, "Now there Beerus-sama, there's no need to be impatient. I have the fastest machine for genetic decoding, there is no such machine anywhere else that is faster."

"That better be the case." Beerus mumbled, feeling slightly better. The cat god crossed his arms before looking back at the tank while discussing things with Whis.

"This is the most fun I've had in ages," Bulma whispered to a young Trunks, rubbing his hair in a comforting manner, "Now then, where was I?"

The genius inventor sprinted over to the machine, tinkering about with a bunch of tools, keeping the computer alive. The screen on the computer buzzed, the genetic code running down the screen in an almost endless wave of information. 99.8%... 99.9%... 100%.

Bulma leaped over to the tank, knocking on the glass with the back of her fist, balls of sweat rolling from her forehead, "Well that was exciting…" she began with a light giggle. The blue haired scientist leaned in for a closer look at the screen in front of her, "Let's see what we have here."

The crew moved in closer to Bulma, keen to find out more on the Uchiha. With the scientist feeling the soft squishy belly of Yajirobe pressing against the back of her head, her face distorted into one of anger, with steam pouring out of her ears.

"Get close like that again, and I'll starve you." She stated coldly, unwilling to glare at the man. The fat swordsman quickly sprinted away, far from the sights of Bulma, "Good. Now then." Bulma opened a case before putting on some glasses, after compiling the data; she started to read the contents, "What an interesting cellular structure, come take a look at this." She asked, turning around to get a good look at her allies.

"Just looks like code to me." Yamcha said blandly, earning himself a few strange looks.

Bulma laughed, the top corner of her mouth twitching, "His cells are splitting at extraordinary rates, which is why his healing factor is in place. Normally a mutation like this would degrade your genes, except for the fact that his aren't degrading, they're fortifying. In other words, he'll live a long time... maybe even forever, its hard to tell. He's human, yet not human. He's constantly mutating. I don't know… I just don't know. Who knows, he might even have an IQ close to mine. There's nothing about him I truly understand."

"That's awesome!" Goku exclaimed, "That must mean he's strong right? I wonder how strong he is!"

"That's what I'll find out next. Time to send nerve pulses to unconsciously power him up." Bulma decided, cracking her neck, "I can analyze the other parts of his DNA some other time."

The scientist held her hand out in front of her, her body turned towards the control panel, though her head was in the direction of the chemical tank. There was an electrical pulse emitting from within the tank, as the Uchiha was powering up unconsciously from within, the steam escaping through pipes indicating impressive heat.

"I feel his Ki! It's intense… small but intense!" Gohan muttered with sweat pouring from his forehead, the half Saiyan shielded his wife, specifically her mid-section where his child was.

"I'm kind of excited for some reason…" Goku glowed, "and I have no idea why!"

The hatch on top of the tank suddenly snapped open, a single arm popping out and pointing at the clothes on the floor. Yamcha quickly knelt down in front of Sasuke's clothes, after collecting them; he quickly threw them at the top. A single voice called out from within, causing the martial artist to break out in sweat, "The water's evaporated…"

Bulma laughed, rubbing her hair with her hand, "Well, that's what happens when you power up underwater, such incredible heat." The scientist hesitated, looking at the data that was collected.

Sasuke quickly climbed out, sweat glistening in the light. He gave sparing glances towards the tank, eyeing it up before retreating to the rest of the group. With all eyes on him. His Sharingan faded out, with the Uchiha blinking it away, "I wrecked your tank, that means I'll have to help you repair it sometime." he said with little concern, still wringing out the water from his soaking wet hair.

"That was some good energy. I'm looking forward to your progress, maybe we can even fight someday!" Goku said with a leering grin.

"You wouldn't happen to be somehow blonde would you?" Sasuke said sarcastically, tilting his head in annoyance at Goku as if he was with Naruto, "That would just make my day…"

"How'd you know about that?!" Goku cried out, covering his head with his hands as if his mind was being read, "Are you psychic or something?"

' _What..._ ' the avenger ruminated, "Trouble always comes to me doesn't it?" Sasuke slurred his words. Vegeta smirked, turning away from everyone to talk more to Whis about his training.

"We're going to need to do another test, we didn't come nowhere near the limit of your powers. It seems we'll have to get you to power up yourself." Bulma said sourly, looking up from her notes at the Uchiha.

Sasuke grimaced, "I've only been exposed to this 'Ki' for a day or so. So can somebody tell me how utilise it properly?"

"Wait what?!" Yamcha's jaw dropped open, "Only for a day? But you're that..."

"It's not that impressive when it's in reference to you." Tien said smugly, laughing at his friend. Yamcha reeled back and punched Tien in the arm, "Hey come on, joking!" he said apologetically, though still giggling.

Whis stepped forward, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The avenger closed his eyes, calming himself down. "You just need to feel your spirit." The attendant responded conceptually, leaving much for the Uchiha to speculate.

"This took me a while, don't get frustrated." Goku called out, his hands on his hips.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, turning to his newfound neo-Naruto, "Sure thing." he replied impassively, rolling his eyes with sadness and irritation.

"No worries bud!" Goku reassured, waving his arm at him innocently.

The Uchiha ignored the Saiyan, instead stretching his arms out in front of himself. The Uchiha breathed in deeply, a breath of fresh air filling his lungs. He compiled up all his understanding of Chakra, comparing it with the Ki energy inside of him, every ounce of his will adapting to his new body. It was a new body; it moved differently, it moved quickly, it was powerful. ' _Chakra has its own unique elemental nature. Nevertheless, this isn't Chakra. It's not only about what's within me that I control, I control what's outside of me! In order to power up, I must expel energy!_ ' The Uchiha pushed out all the air from his lungs, banishing all of his concentration to one area of his body, occupying only a single spot. His Ki began to vibrate, his blood began to boil and every pore on his body began to leak fiery hot blood. ' _And like the gas leaking out of an old stove… ignite!_ '

In a burst of phoenix hot flames, a blue Ki aura erupted from his body, shocking some of the humans around him, "What if I open some of the eight gates? Can that still work?" the Uchiha said to himself, unsure on if there would be consequences. "Gate… of Opening!" the avenger yelled, a boom of energy vibrating from all his muscles.

The muscle mass of the Uchiha increased drastically, the muscles even more defined. The once impressive aura began to dissipate, before roaring into life once more, the blue in its color more evident than ever.

"He's five times stronger than before!" Goku exclaimed, "That's awesome, look at that Ki! How did he learn it so quickly too?"

"Nowhere near the rest of us." Vegeta added calmly, "Not quite what I was expecting."

' _Nearing my limit on the first gate? Really? Oh fine, Gate of Healing!_ ' The Uchiha screamed, with all the marks and wounds on his body beginning to fade, the muscle tissue began to repair itself completely, even completely routing his exhaustion to non-existence.

"Good! Can you do more?" Beerus grinned, only barely impressed with the Uchiha's show of power.

"No… but the one who taught me this technique could open all the gates. When he opened the eighth gate, well... things started to unfold."

"Really?" Whis questioned, eyes widening, "Such a technique, what are the drawbacks?"

"You die if you open the eighth gate…" the Uchiha quickly responded, the aura surrounding him dispersing, along with the two gates.

Bulma let out a sigh, "Thirteen Million, three hundred and sixty thousand." She stated firmly, tearing off a scouter from her ear, "Impressive. You say you've only been using Ki for a day now?"

"Yeah."

Vegeta pondered on the thought, looking between Goku and Sasuke, ' _After I get Super Saiyan God and above from Whis's training, I'll see if I can learn this technique... I must get stronger. Such potential. I won't have to worry about much else._ ' The human fighters all looked between each other, with Krillin looking tense and sullen, Tien was still thinking. Yamcha was sweating beads, obviously intimidated and hostile. Walking over to Sasuke, the Uchiha barely spared him a glance, "Sasuke, I have a request. I know this is sudden, and that we just met and all." He demanded, placing a hand on the avengers shoulder, "I want to spar with you, I wish to know firsthand, if you are what Bulma and the rest say you are." The challenge he issued brought silence, with some eyes looking to him in surprise, and others less so.

"Is that so... so where do we spar?" The avenger deadpanned.

"How about outside? That should do. I won't use my full power, you're not ready for that at the moment." Yamcha quickly proposed, touching his cheek with the large cross shaped scar on his face. Which was his attempt at showing off his experience, which failed miserably in the eyes of the Uchiha.

"Fine... I suppose I can."

"This is new; I haven't seen Yamcha fight in ages." Goku reminisced, scratching the side of his head in wonder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The breeze was weak outside, the table the Z fighters ate at for lunch still outside and the makeshift kitchen untouched. The trees bent slightly to soft winds. The other Z fighters sat under a tree for cover from the sun. They were all in the middle of the park, in a spot good for observing the sparring match about to take place. Yamcha and Sasuke stood separately, both of them a decent few meters apart. The both of them stood on the ground, taking their own respective stances.

Yamcha began by placing himself in the exact same stance that Goku would normally take. Sasuke watched as the veteran martial artist quickly powered up without a word. ' _He feels threatened._ ' the Uchiha mused, playing a little bit with his own hair, ' _about how powerful I am already_.' The Uchiha reached behind his back, pulling out Kakashi's mask. The avenger lowered his smile, slowly putting on his mask and brushing back his bangs. Closing his eyes, he could feel his Ki rushing all over him. Yamcha watched on in dismay as the Uchiha opened his eyes with a familiar color of red.

Yamcha swallowed while looking at Sasuke's eyes, shaking his head and attempting to keep a level head, "This is where you power up." He remarked, now looking a bit more confident.

Whis and Beerus stood off to the side, eating the delicacies that Bulma had brought over. Sasuke looked over to the group of fighters, noticing Vegeta's uncaring stance. ' _He may pretend to not care, but I can see quite clearly that the prince is observing everything with his other senses, learning all that he can. I'll let him speculate._ ' The Uchiha then looked to the other Z fighters. Goku seemed dense as always; with everyone else staying pretty much the same as when he first met him or her.

Sasuke sighed, looking back to Yamcha, "Let's do this." He began, pushing down with both arms as he powered up, a blue aura surrounding him. Yamcha raised an eyebrow as the Uchiha completely dropped his guard, loosening his muscles to stare at him.

"What are you doing? We're going to fight!" Yamcha yelled, getting frustrated.

Sasuke laughed, tilting his head histrionically "Go ahead."

Goku looked on intensely, "He's lowered his guard even though Yamcha is slightly stronger. Yamcha's going to win this one." He declared.

Vegeta gave his fellow Saiyan an odd look, hints of uncertainty present; something about what Sasuke did just seemed so very definite. Sasuke's ear twitched, his mind on the fight in front of him, though he was aware of the Saiyans' comment., ' _I don't want to destroy my muscles just to use the first gate. I don't have the energy for that._ ' the Uchiha thought, worried more about his body. ' _I won't need them anyway._ '

Yamcha glanced at his friends before glaring at the Uchiha, "Fine, but you'll soon take me seriously." He articulated as he twirled his fingers around fancily. Yamcha scraped a foot across the ground, pouncing into action.

The Z fighters gasped as their friends' hand flew into Sasuke's; using their friends momentum, the Uchiha flung Yamcha back over his head, expression not changing in the slightest.

"How was that?" Sasuke remarked conceitedly, quickly dodging a charge from Yamcha. The Uchiha weaved his body around a few punches, spinning around Yamcha who was looking dazed and confused.

The martial artist span around, flying towards the avenger, "Why can't I hit you?" he cried out, punches and kicks steadily getting faster.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The avenger quickly sidestepped a haymaker, kneeing Yamcha in the stomach before speeding past him, "Focus."

The Uchiha smiled as he stood his ground. Yamcha reeled, clutching his stomach in agony. Recovering speedily, he folded up his arm, a Ki blast launching at Sasuke. The avenger quickly blocked it, smiling scornfully. The black haired martial artist crunched up his face before launching a barrage of Ki blasts. The Z fighters gasped, the figure of Sasuke phasing in and out, all the Ki blasts going through him. The martial artist staggered back, Sasuke's show of speed producing a few beads of sweat from him.

"Is that all you can do?" Yamcha commented, still somewhat confident in his abilities, "But I've already understood your pattern! It seems when your eye is active, your movements get slower, though you can predict my movements… I think."

The avenger stony face scrunched up in amusement, "Really now? You're partially right I guess."

"Don't bluff, you know I'm right!" Yamcha soared at bursting speed, his previous speed insignificant, "You and me, ladies' man against ladies' man!"

"Me? A ladies man?" Sasuke joked, still standing his ground, "You're kidding right?" The Uchiha sped up his movements, his arms snapping through from one stance to another.

"Wolf fang clawing fist!" Yamcha thundered, his attack speed increasing dramatically.

Sasuke widened his eyes, reeling slightly, "Come then!" the avenger snapped his joints into different positions, catching and trapping every strike given by Yamcha. The Uchiha began to push away every strike, backing away from Yamcha slowly.

"Wow, Yamcha has a new fighting technique, and he's powered up even more!" Goku blurted out, "He's faster than ever! Sasuke's defense is also amazing." Goku's noted, eyes darting left and right as he followed the spar.

Sasuke looked more and more desperate, every strike from Yamcha getting harder and harder to trap or block, "Blast it!" he cursed, leaping up into the air followed up by Yamcha. The both of them then sustaining their combat, stakes rising to a new level.

Yamcha began to sweat uncontrollably, his speed was so great, yet he hadn't landed a single hit, "Come here!" he roared, his muscles bulging in frustration, instantly punching the Uchiha squarely in the face.

The Uchiha staggered back in the air, while some of the Z fighters cheered Yamcha on. He caught sight of the martial artist charging at him from his peripheral, ' _Trapping takes too long, he's too fast. I'll have to stagger his attacks somehow._ '

"Try hitting these." Sasuke smirked; placing both palms together and shadow striking the air with his elbows. Yamcha lunged in, jabbing at the avenger. The Uchiha blocked with his elbows and knees, the hard bones in his body colliding with flesh and knuckle "Don't try and poke through a brick wall." He commented, watching as Yamcha fruitlessly held his hands in pain.

The avenger smirked, ' _He_ _reminds me of Kiba._ ' Yamcha writhed a little before reengaging the Shinobi in combat, the martial artist gaining a second wind.

"I accept your challenge!" Yamcha announced, speeding up even more.

Sasuke dodged the first few strikes; his fist lurched out, intercepting with Yamcha's face before his could reach him. The Uchiha curved his wrist around his neck, grappling his opponent by the nape. Levering himself up higher, the Uchiha brought his knee out to the side before kneeing Yamcha on the side of the head, crashing him to the ground, dirt flying in all sorts of directions. ' _His defense is lacking, he's probably used to either being on the advantage or just attempting strength training. Push hard enough, and he falls off his horse._ ' The Uchiha thought to himself, devising whatever tactics he could during his fight.

"He doesn't waste many movements." Whis commented from afar, with Beerus nodding quietly at his side.

"Holy shit that hurt. Even when my scale of power is higher" Yamcha mumbled, groaning in pain. The black haired martial artist grunted before he cupped both his hands together, a blue light igniting within. The energy began to rumble an unmistakable sound, " **Kamehameha**!", the martial artists hands slammed forwards, unleashing a super charged Kamehameha.

Sasuke furrowed his brows, also bringing his hands together for a Ki blast; "Eat this…" the Uchiha suddenly launched a massive bolt of Ki energy, colliding with Yamcha's super attack in a power struggle.

The two struggled, with Sasuke's blast quickly giving way before Yamcha's more refined technique. The Uchiha yelped as the brunt of the energy launched him through a large hill, only to quickly get back up, bounding into the air. ' _A good technique. I have no real technique with this new energy. More on my list of learn later._ ' He pondered, frustrated.

"Should've stayed down." Yamcha teased, diving in for more hand-to-hand combat. The martial artist used his afterimage technique, appearing behind the Shinobi. Fist connected with fist, with the Uchiha easily counterattacking with a backhand.

Sasuke made a few quick side strikes before roundhouse kicking Yamcha away; the two collided in a massive shock-wave, causing a few of the surrounding trees to snap from the pressure. The Z fighters covered their eyes, dust hiding their vision.

"Wow." Tien laughed, waving away some dust.

"Seems a little over the top doesn't it?" Beerus remarked, coughing up a bit of dust.

Yamcha slowly opened his eyes, breathing heavily. ' _I may have the higher power level… but I haven't exactly been training my skill now have I?_ ' the martial artist supposed, cracking his neck and loosening his muscles.

"Hey Yamcha." Yamcha snapped back to attention looking behind him, the afterimage of Sasuke stayed in midair for only a tad.

' _Oh fuck_.'

Turning back yet again, the scarred face of the martial artist vibrated, the back of a fist smashing him through most of the park, landing in a boom of crashed dirt and concrete.

"Just my luck isn't it?" Yamcha said with grit teeth, grabbing at his arm in pain, "Oh, that's going to need a senzu!"

The Uchiha landed several meters away, walking over to his opponent, now clearly beaten. "Done." Sasuke said simply, stretching out a hand. The martial artist smiled, unknowingly earning himself the friendly grin of the shinobi, hidden by his mask.

Yamcha grimaced in pain, wincing every time he made a move, "You're a lot stronger than you look you know? And not a lot nicer…"

The Uchiha stepped away, his calm expression hidden away as he turned away from him, "I get that a lot."

The both of them went back to the group, with Goku running towards them.

"You know, I was wrong about you." Goku opened, laughing awkwardly, "I said Yamcha was going to win."

Sasuke nodded, face blank as he handed Yamcha to Tien. The Shinobi's eyes met with the three-eyed human, the two of them gave each other a knowing nod. After their brief exchange of understanding, Tien then quickly left to attend to Yamcha's broken body, "I'll see you later."

Beerus walked over with the rest of the group, going straight for Sasuke, "Quite entertaining. We'll be going back to my planet now."

Goku's jaw fell open as the three figures walked away, Vegeta apparently being one of them, "When did Vegeta become Beerus's servant?" he asked stupidly, absent face causing Sasuke's to frown.

Bulma edged on closer to the Uchiha, giving him a card with an address on it, "Found you an apartment to live in, don't lose this card!" the scientist then gave a caring smile, "Also, help with my experiments some time. Make sure you come every month, I need to check your progress."

Sasuke simpered while watching the blue haired scientist walk away, eventually the other Z fighters walked off. Only Piccolo and Gohan remained, looking to have a few words with the Uchiha, Goten and Trunks were off in the background practicing a fight. ' _Gold hair… the son of Goku and Vegeta. I think I may understand a bit more now. Blonde... blonde... so that's what he mea-_ '

Piccolo approached the daydreaming Shinobi, who was staring at Goten and Trunks little scuffle, "First time seeing a Super Saiyan? Engaging isn't it?"

"…"

"I was once the strongest amongst the fighters for a short while" Piccolo frowned, "I'm one of the strongest now, but that doesn't really matter with the likes of Goku and Vegeta around."

"You're one of the strongest... how much do you know about the others? And how much would you tell me?" Sasuke inquired, etching his eyes on the Namekian.

The Namekian smirked, "Plenty. Bulma says you're one of us now. But that depends on how much you can you tell me about yourself."

Sasuke looked away; crossing his arms at the two Super Saiyan children, "I might tell quite a bit. I'll stick around to tell you." The Uchiha put his attention back to his soon to be trainer, "That and the training."

Gohan smiled at the sight of the two, turning to leave without saying a single word to the Uchiha. Looking up from the ground, he smiled at the sight of Videl before running up to catch up with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It seems Sasuke-kun is on a long journey to increase his power. I will be very interested to keep up with his progress." Whis said calmly, with Vegeta and Beerus holding onto him while they travelled through space. The angel sighed, "Bulma can be quite nice too, just look at the splendid outfit she's given you." He added.

Vegeta started to remember his last conversation with his wife, the new battle clad outfit, the feeling of his pride swelling up. The prince harrumphed arrogantly, not willing to show any of what he was truly thinking.

"Well, here we are!" Whis stated, the light around them blazing faster and faster until an atmosphere began to surround them, "Beerus-sama's planet!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo, Tien and Sasuke gathered around in a circle, the rocky outlook of a wasteland dusting their senses. The three stood silently, waiting patiently for the sun to set.

"Now then." Piccolo began, "We have much to discuss. What have you to say?"

"I have nothing else to say." Sasuke retorted stubbornly.

Piccolo smirked, taking off all his weighted gear, "Are you ready?"

"Ready." The other two replied, with Tien stretching his arms in the background.

The Uchiha looked out into the distance, watching the sunset fall below the horizon, the afternoon light finally fading. The avenger loosened up, his head tilted back, ' _Goodbye Naruto… goodbye everybody I once cared about._ '

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Now for a quick update on current power levels, I will try my best to keep the relevant ones up to date if you want it.**

Sasuke (Adjusted to Power): _**90,000**_

Sasuke (Full power): _**550,000**_

Sasuke (Gate of Opening): _**2,750,000**_

Sasuke (Gate of Healing): _**13,750,000**_

I've calculated to a point, that each of the gates actually powers the user five times by every multiplier of the gate. The first gate is stated to be from 20% of someone's power to 100% a five-time multiplier, the second gate heals and empowers the user even more. So if Sasuke was able to use the eighth gate now, technically from my low ball he should be _**214,843,750,000**_. Impressive, explains why Might Guy could go against Ten Tails Madara.

Yamcha (Unpowered): _**A Yamcha**_

Yamcha (Powered/ But not Full Power): _**600**_ _ **,000**_

Yamcha beat one of Ginyu force in Namek Saga, it's DB Super now, he should have at least improved to this. Please do not tell me it's just filler, so it's not cannon. I just need something to work with; please don't argue with me ;-;

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Next Chapter, Training hard and Training harder. The Z fighters getting more motivation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Turning the Core – Chapter 3**

Disclaimer alert: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Super. *Warning, lots of swearing. You have been warned.*

 **You people are awesome! I've been getting feedback and messages about the power levels and characters, and I would like to thank you all so much. I have been planning so much, but it is inevitable that a few nooks and crannies might come out of nowhere, and I'll fix it as soon as possible if required. So here are the more updated power levels, and a shout out to** Red Server **for helping me accurately gauge Yamcha's power level, I've fixed it, thank you so much.**

Whis: _ **Angel (200% Beerus)**_ Beerus: _ **God of Destruction (50% Whis)**_

Goku: _ **SSJG Beerus (By how much is unknown)**_ Vegeta (Angry) Not SSJB yet: _**SSJ2 SSJ3 Goku**_

Gohan (Super Saiyan): _**Mystic Gohan**_ Piccolo: _**Mystic Gohan**_

Tien: _**Namek Saga Frieza/120,000,000**_ Tien (Kikoho): _**Imperfect Cell +**_

Krillin: _**110,000,000 (Due to Super Buu's comment on him not being the mightiest earthling, Tien was)**_

Yamcha (Last Chapters partial power): _**585,000**_

Yamcha (Full Power): _**105,000,000 (Otherwise, he wouldn't be sent on anything, he isn't that useless)**_

Sasuke (Full power): _**550,000**_

Sasuke (Gate of Opening): _**2,750,000**_ Sasuke (Gate of Healing): _**13,750,000**_

 **These are educated guesses, review or PM me if you have any questions or corrections. Thanks! :D**

WELL THAT DOESNT STOP ME FROM SHIPPING SASUKE WITH HER! **Lol.**

This is just a small nitpick but it is supposed to be "Whis" not "Whiss". Otherwise keep up the great work. **I'll be sure to keep that in mind, thank you so much!**

Yo, you have a good story going on and all, but this chapter just SCREAMS of Sasuke being a Gary Stu. Seriously. Sasuke also has some bursts of being OOC. It really grinds my gears when characters are turning into a Gary Stu. **I hate Gary Stu's as well; I do not intend to turn Sasuke into such a character. The out of character moments are problems on my part, it's hard to mix the dark and gritty tones of Naruto with Dragon Ball's goofy outlook. I know perfectly well, where you are coming from, but still, just trust me!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was hot and overcast, the sky red, rimmed with the lingering sunset of mid-summer. Sasuke sat at the open window, sifting through a large book, the sounds of shuffling bed sheets behind him in the middle of the room. The trees and shrubs of the garden stood stiff and dark; beyond in the roadway a lamp, bright orange against the hazy blue of the evening. Farther a ways were the three lights of a railway signal against the lowering sky.

"Oh… you finished your training?" said a woman behind him, a little nervous.

Sasuke turned back to look at a rather attractive female laying in a bed, his roommate. The Uchiha, under the guidance of Bulma had found himself a temporary home in the city. "Ages ago," he said. "Unlike you, who wouldn't even bother exercising? If you don't get into the habit, you'll lose that slim body of yours… although, that'd still work for me. I won't have to wait for your men to leave everyday."

"Don't be shitty. I 'exercise' all the time, sometimes I'm the trainer, and sometimes… you know." The woman said tiredly, rustling her black hair. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to clear her vision, "Besides, I've only had five guys this week, don't complain."

"Six."

"Ah shit, that's right," she said. She turned her discontented face towards the window. The distant sound of a roaring and rushing drew nearer and grew in volume; the house quivered. As the train passed, there was a glare of light above the honk and a driving electric drive of shock.

"This country used to be fresh and beautiful when I first saw it," Sasuke said;" and then I found out about the media. What does it matter? I've only been here a month." He spoke the last word in a whisper.

"A month," she said, speaking in a whisper too, and still staring out of the window, "So, you want to finally do it? You should have just said so!" suddenly springing out of the bed and rushing at the Uchiha.

His lean figure disappeared, with her arms hugging at thin air, "Acacia, your lack of restraint disgusts me." He said sparingly, far at the other side of the room, sitting down on a wooden chair.

Acacia fell to her knees, slender legs and arms slowly crawling towards the avenger. Her waist length hair fluttered in the air, brightening up her feline like blue eyes, "You're no fun." She remarked, finally giving up when he glared at her. His roommate spread both her calves to her side, sprawling her legs across the ground a few meters away from the Uchiha. She wore only a white long sleeve shirt, revealing all of her body except her privates, "Doesn't matter, I'll ravage you some other time." She decided, stretching her arms above her head and yawning.

The Uchiha grunted, shrugging off her comment, "I've met too many women like you before.", ' _I've got no time to play with women, I need to get understand these new powers more. I need to know how this world works._ '

"From what I've seen, you've never 'properly' met a woman before." She countered, biting her lip cheekily.

"I hate you."

"You won't when you come here and fuc—"

Then suddenly the door clicked and closed. They turned their heads, and he started violently back. In the shadow of the room stood a great shadowy figure—silent. They saw the face dimly in the half-light. Every muscle in Acacia's body suddenly became tense, and she quickly sprung up from the ground, her shirt still doing a good job. Sasuke barely moved, ignoring most of the occurring actions.

The newcomer's voice came at last, after a pause that seemed interminable. "Well?"

"Boss! I didn't expect to see you come here, forgive me for this depraved sense of clothing." Acacia began, quickly bowing forty-five degrees to Bulma.

The blue haired scientist laughed, "What are you talking about? I think it looks flash. No, I'm here for the Uchiha." She began, scowling.

Sasuke growled, looking at the scientist in annoyance, "What?" he said in a colorless voice, tapping his fingers on the armrest of the chair he was on.

"Don't give me that Sasuke, I've already had to deal with Vegeta for so many years." She said sternly, grinning at the memories she had just reminded herself of; she shook her head laughing, "Do you remember what I told you a month ago?"

"No, please do remind me." He said blandly.

"I told you to come in for a monthly check up, to help with experiments and such. You've been busy training with Piccolo and Tien for a while now, so play time is over."

The clumsy figure of Bulma came forward out of the shadow. She made no other sounds, letting the full effect of her words set in. For a moment, she stood above them. Bulma's heart was cold within her. "I thought of you as the type of person to remember things like that, Sasuke," she said in a cold voice.

Sasuke, still silent, stood up abruptly from his chair. His hands were open; one saw now the fire of his eyes under the shadow of his brows. He was trying to get his breath. His eyes went from Bulma to Acacia, then back to Bulma.

The avenger wordlessly gave Acacia a nod before him and Bulma turned to walk out the door. The door closed after them. His roommate stood still, listening to the steadily decreasing sound of both their footsteps getting farther and farther away.

"Sexy bastard…" she began, flinging herself onto his bed and rolling in his blankets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke lounged behind Bulma's seat, observing the insides of the ship and absorbing what details he could, ' _She treats this thing like those sports cars I've read about._ '

"How long until we get there?" Sasuke asked halfheartedly, fidgeting with a stray work tool on the floor of the ship.

"As long as it takes," said Bulma, with a gust of hysterical laughter before pulling on a lever, the speed of the ship increasing to its maximum.

Sasuke fell back onto his backside, rolling back a few inches before stopping himself with his hands, ' _She's crazier than Tsunade._ ' He mused, smirking behind her back. The ship began to steady, the rift of air pressure degraded, the shuffling of the ship came to a standstill. Sasuke looked out the back window, watching a seemingly endless trail of parted clouds in the nighttime atmosphere.

"So you've been training with Tien and Piccolo, how's that been going for you?" Bulma asked, in a voice, which only replaced a yawn at the last moment.

"Piccolo has been teaching me the basics of Ki control, because of precautions, him and I only meditate." Announced Sasuke, "While he has in me an absence of mental excitement, and avoidance of anything in the nature of violent physical exercise; Tien is not far off the mark, introducing me to fighting techniques and tactics."

"You must be quite busy then. Meet any girls?" She inquired, looking back at Sasuke with a grin. After looking at that blank stare for a few more seconds, she turned away, grin fading. "Not that type of guy. I understand, my Vegeta hasn't returned after even a month of training… I guess you're similar."

"Stop comparing me to Vegeta."

The both of them fell into a silence, with Bulma feeling awkward, and the avenger not at all. Bulma endeavored to say the correct something, which should duly flatter her new companion of the moment without unduly discounting the others that was to come. Privately Sasuke doubted more than ever whether these formal visits on a succession of total strangeness would do much towards helping the training he was supposed to be undergoing.

"I hope Acacia has been amusing you?" she said suddenly.

"She has been very 'interesting'," said Sasuke, once again lounging back on one of the installed sofas in the ship.

"Her mother was an acquaintance of mine, after she died; I took that girl under my wing. She's a good girl." She continued, ignoring Sasuke's grunts of disbelief.

"Have you seen any of the other fighters since that day?" Bulma asked, turning to him.

"Yamcha twice more, Gohan and his family a lot. Goku three times, although he wanted to train with us… his wife, well, handled that." Sasuke paused there, wiping off sweat with his robe.

Bulma looked over Sasuke, scowling after observing his clothing, "You have the exact same clothing on that day!"

"Yeah." He said simply, with Bulma raising an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, we're here." The scientist announced, pushing down on the joystick.

The ship rumbled, the roar of the thrusters slowly died down, the air vibrations shook the frame of the ship, the metal shaking uncontrollably. Sasuke leaned up, holding onto a supporting beam to steady himself, his teeth chattering from the excitement.

Bulma jumped out, ready for whatever was next, "Well that was a better landing than usual!" she said, stretching her arms out a little.

' _If that was a better landing than usual… then I'll just fly myself next time._ ' Sasuke thought to himself, his figure stumbling out of the vehicle arched over with his hands holding his stomach. The avenger looked up to the scene in front of him, the towering building of Capsule Corp lingering above him.

The both of them immediately headed for the lab, beginning the basic repairs on the lab. Pilaf and gang entered for a few minutes, quickly leaving after spotting the Uchiha.

Bulma looked over to her new partner, watching him expertly handle the engineering and technical work without her help, "It's a breath of fresh air, having someone else good helping you." She muttered to herself, beaming at the Uchiha.

"I'll be done soon with repairing the tank, Bulma," said a very self-possessed Sasuke; "in the meantime, you should just start up the materials for testing."

The scientist looked to the Uchiha with a satisfied smile. She tucked her arms together, nodding briefly before she set off to set up the necessary equipment.

Sasuke stepped back onto the pad, powering up to his base maximum. Bulma recorded the stats on a sheet of paper, calculating a few digits before waving him down from the pad.

The blue haired scientist opened a drawer from behind a surgical table, she tucked down, kneeling down before she began to ruffle through a bunch of equipment. After several moments of searching, she finally found what she was looking for, pulling out a syringe with an evil smirk.

"What's that for, blood tests? Wasn't it enough to test my DNA beforehand?" Sasuke began, frowning when he focused on the syringe.

Bulma shrugged, squirting out water from the syringe, keeping an eye on everything she was doing, "You're constantly mutating, your structure is also quite astounding. Now that I have some of your cells, I can keep it in the lab and see what you're constantly mutating into. It seems the increased mutations are only occurring recently, only a day before you came to this world… is there anything you haven't told me about yourself?"

Sasuke looked away, leaning on the table while he waited for Bulma. ' _Should I tell her that I used to have Chakra? It seems unnecessary to share anything else about my home world. Apart from that, I've been mutating ever since my change from Chakra to Ki?_ ' Sasuke contemplated, consciously rolling up his sleeve.

"I've nothing to tell." He said calmly with his lie, not flinching or moving in the slightest with the needle quickly sticking into his arm.

Bulma raised a brow; with a light tug, she removed the needle. "Whatever you say." She said insipidly. "You know…" she started, "I've been looking through some of your later memories ever since that day… you don't need to lie to me."

Sasuke swung his head around, looking at the scientist's back as she shook up a vial filled with his blood, "Tch…"

"Your world truly was interesting, your friends were nice… and I'm sorry about what happened to them." Bulma apologized sincerely, unknowing of the personal boundary she was crossing.

The avenger closed his fist, with a few veins popping out of his arm, "Next time, actually tell me before you go sifting through my past…" he said silently, obviously irritated.

Bulma winced at the ire of his voice, scratching her head in embarrassment, "I'll keep that in mind next time." She said as she put all the equipment down. The blue haired scientist looked at Sasuke again, the Uchiha slowly slipping his sleeve back down, his smooth white skin reflecting the light in the room. An image of Vegeta slipped into her mind, instantly making her eyes sparkle with thought, "Actually, there's something I want to show you." She decided, turning to walk to the door.

The genius inventor reached for the handle of the door, before she could turn it, it clicked open. The door flung open, with the large figure of a man clad in a blue Gi and brown belt leaped into the room.

The man took a breath of air, "Bulma! It has been so long!" the man cried out. The man leaned over Bulma's shoulder, taking a good long look at Sasuke. Bulma leaned back, the awkward presence of the man creeping her out slightly, "Who's this handsome young man? You haven't been cheating on Vegeta have you?"

Bulma was instantly taken aback by the comment, "I would never cheat on Vegeta! He's a faithful husband who has some faults, but I love him very much! This is Sasuke, he's a new companion within the group," she growled, ' _Sasuke just reminds me of Vegeta… and I've always wanted to show Vegeta some of my work, but he's never interested… hence…_ '

"Sasuke eh? You look quite strong, you've already earned my respect!" the man announced, beating a fist onto his chest.

There was a slurping sound behind the man, with a childlike laughter darting past the man. The man peeked his head out the door, before sprinting down that direction.

"Wait for me Buu! Don't go down there, no food there!"

Sasuke face palmed, not removing his hand for lack of words, "Man. Idiot. Who?"

Bulma giggled, "He's not that stupid, just a bit dense. He's Mister Satan, he's the world martial arts champion. A personal friend of the group, don't mind him, he's harmless."

"So who's Pink and stupid?" Sasuke inquired, earning another giggle from Bulma.

Bulma held her chin in thought as the two of them walked down the hallway, "He's Majin Buu, he used to be an enemy who threatened our existence, though he was defeated a while ago."

"Ah yes… so that's him, Piccolo told me about him... amongst not much of anything else. He also has a seemingly boundless power, I'm surrounded by insane people aren't I?" he asked rhetorically, looking the other way in the direction of where those two went.

"Yes, and that doesn't take away from the fact that you're reasonable too." Bulma declared whilst taking out the paper she recorded her notes in, "You've had an increase of fifty six thousand in the last month, that's a ten point two percent increase, which is pretty good. But I've seen the others increase their power by leaps and bounds, if you want to catch up, you'll have to train extra hard."

The Uchiha looked down, processing what he'd just heard. ' _I'm the weakest of all these people! I need to train with Piccolo tomorrow, when I get back home I'll have to meditate._ _Judging from what she'd just said, my power level is only six hundred and six thousand. I feel pathetic. I can't let myself fall behind!_ '

Sasuke looked to the scientist, "You wanted to show me something? Just tell me when and where and I'll be there twenty years late, now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

Bulma span around, her mouth open to retort on the Uchiha's remark. The scientist grimaced at slowly disappearing figure of the avenger flying off into the distance.

"I wanted to show him my lab, so many of my discoveries I could have shown off…"

And like that, she sulked off to find Mister Satan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Acacia awoke to the sounds of muffled groaning, the black haired vixen got up with half her body still under the bed sheets. Noticing a light in one of the other rooms, she slipped out of bed, walking barefoot on the birch wood floor. She skipped past the sofa, steadying herself on a large wall made completely out of marble, stepping before the room where her personal gym was.

"F-fourteen thousand three hundred and sixty seven, f-fourteen thousand three hundred and sixty eight…"

Acacia parted the door open, her fingernails lightly scratching the wooden door. Revealing a shirtless Uchiha, performing callisthenic exercises in a times seventy-five gravity setting. Sitting on some equipment was a book, the cover relating to some type of martial arts.

"You're still up?" the avenger instigated, performing fast paced pushups in the middle of the room, his expression tight and absent.

Acacia beamed at the avenger, scratching her head in thought, "When there's a hot dude making noises in your house, you're bound to wake up sometime." She said with a gentle laugh.

Sasuke's body was perfect, muscled to a high degree but nothing large or small. Everything was defined, his chest sticking out proudly, his stomach cracked with an impressive six-pack. His size was optimal, never even touching on the point of looking like a body builder, but simply a well-trained martial artist.

"Is that so?" he responded, giving one of those rare smiles he had stored up.

"Oh my… you smiled, are you warming up to me?"

"No, not really. Give me a few centuries."

"But I'll be dead!"

"Exactly…"

The avenger watched as she pouted at him, finally lowering his weights to take a rest, "Don't be scared just because I'm your body type." She said, smiling slyly at the avenger, "Though I'd wish to know why you're always despondent…"

"And since when did you turn into a psychologist?" Sasuke retorted blandly, reaching for a bottle of water on one of the benches.

"Because every time I look upon you, I feel like flaunting my body…" she continued, reaching her hands to her chest to unbutton her shirt, "It's your fault… that I can't control myself these days. But nobody really looks like you… so I'm in a real bind. A sex addict is a sex addict."

The avenger placed down the bottle before turning to continue his exercise, getting onto the ground to perform sit-ups.

"If you're in a bind, then that mea-" All of a sudden he paused his sit-ups, instead looking back at Acacia who was already on top of him, "You turned off the increased gravity. Mind explaining the meaning behind this?" he asked with a blackened face.

"I don't think you understand the 'gravity' of this situation." She started, "This bad body can't take much more heat." She leaned up, revealing her tanned wet skin, "Now we're skin to skin… chest to chest… face to face, and I'm… undressed." Acacia spoke softly, the tantalizing feline vixen gently biting Sasuke's chest.

The avenger leaned back, faced with two options, "So if I get you off me, I'll still see you naked." He said in deadpan.

"Now don't be scared just because I'm your body type. Didn't you tell me that I should exercise more often?" she asked rhetorically as she began to rub herself against him, "One… two… three… and It'll take a while before I break your record of fourteen thousand, so I suggest you get some snacks so we can rock the rest of this week on the ground together."

The avenger looked on in blithe, before heaving her off, "I don't have time for this Acacia, now if you don't mind…"

Acacia watched as he left the room, an intrigued smile on her face, "Even after reviewing the whole package, he stays strong. Just how I like my toys…"

Sasuke stood out in front of the front door, taking a gulp of air from the endless night, "Idiot…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo looked to his new pupil, the avenger meditated with black rings under his eyes, "Acacia?" he said, stopping his intrusion when the Uchiha grunted angrily in response.

Tien popped out from behind the both of them, "Did he get tested again?"

"I don't think any guy can survive her trials apart from him." Piccolo said sadly, shaking his head in the direction of Sasuke.

"Poor fellow, it's like me and launch."

"Probably worse from what we've heard… and don't get me started on his fan club."

"He has to train in a wasteland with us to avoid her and his fans. Poor guy."

Tien shuffled next to the Namekian, whispering softly into his ear, "Have you figured out how Garlic Jr. was able to escape the dead zone?"

"The only way that he could have escaped would be through an outside source, and even then, it would require god like powers to do so." Piccolo answered, grimacing at the thought of what kind of being would do such a thing.

Tien smiled wryly, shaking his baldhead, "Which means?"

"Only someone like a Kaioshin would have been able to tear a rift that accurately… and in another dimension… more so." Piccolo rubbed his chin in thought, "I just can't think of someone who would go to the trouble of opening a rift… right at his world. Who? Why… and when?"

' _What would a god like figure get from destroying such an insignificant planet?_ ' Tien articulated, unable to come up with any answer to his own question.

"All that aside… shall we?" Tien invited, reaching a hand out to Piccolo who was sitting cross-legged on the ground.

Piccolo grinned before waving off Tien's hand, instead floating up into the air, not changing his stance, "We shall." He noted, "I'll go easy on you, very easy."

"You underestimate me…" Tien muttered, with some sweat rolling down his cheek. ' _No… he never underestimates anybody._ ' He reminded himself, preparing himself for a full force attack.

Sasuke opened his eyes, ' _Piccolo is going to fight… how powerful would someone of his level be?'_ the Uchiha frowned, ' _The difference of power between the two seems phenomenal, and this is him taking it easy?_ '

The Uchiha's eyes darted left and right, observing both Piccolo's small-scale battle with Tien.

Piccolo rushed in, with Tien raising his guard against the Namekian. The two fighters grunted as their fists collided for the first time in a long time, their spar finally beginning. The two flew up into the air, penetrating the clouds with two large holes. ' _Piccolo is amazing._ ' Sasuke thought to himself, his Sharingan barely containing the briefest of movements. For a moment, everything was silent, until the burst of sound from several thousand sonic booms busted through the air.

Tien plummeted to the ground, putting his arms in front of himself as he braced for impact. Earth scattered over the wasteland, several mountains disintegrating from the power.

"Kikoho!" Tien cried out, a massive triangle sized beam tunneling down through the air, a massive particle cannon crushing everything in its path.

Piccolo scurried out of the way, throwing off his weighted clothing to dodge out of the way. ' _His power has boosted dramatically, these two are monsters… let alone Piccolo._ ' Sasuke perceived, getting up from his meditation.

Tien grunted at his failure. The three-eyed Z fighter dashed at the Namekian, the airwaves emanating a strange booming sound. The Namekian whizzed out of the way, his speed and prowess enhanced. Tien stopped in his tracks, widening his eyes as Piccolo constantly circled around him.

"Not yet… I am not done yet. KIKOHO!" the three-eyed human hybrid formed another tri beam, launching it at the Namekian

Piccolo bent his body in a strange direction, his chest twisting around Tien's beam.

"Ki-ko-ho! Ki-ko-ho! Ki-ko-ho! Ki-ko-ho!"

Sasuke watched as Tien's life force drained from his body at an exponential rate, every tri beam dodged with perfect precision of body manipulation or speed.

The Namekian's face contorted an angry grin, "Duck hunting season is over, no more shooting." He attacked, a single arm stretching out and grasping Tien's neck, "There goes your license." He slurred, as he threw him back down to the earth.

"Holy shit…" Sasuke clamoured, watching as debris fell all around him, a few sprays of blood coming from Tien's direction.

Piccolo scowled in dissatisfaction, "Relying on that technique is not the best thing to do. Something like this… is more effective." The Namekian placed two fingers to his forehead, with small sparks of electricity shooting out from his head, "This is a quickly charged… Special Beam Cannon!" he exclaimed as he shot his arm forward, a large drill of energy propelling down to the earth where Tien was.

Another explosion rocked the earth, large undulations of energy emanating from that area. The area cleared, revealing a large crater. Tien lay on the ground with both eyes wide open in shock, the cannon landing only half a meter away, leaving him grazed with some damage.

"If that was o-only a quick charge… I don't want to see the long one." The three-eyed hybrid stuttered, coughing out a bit of blood in the process.

"Is that right?" Piccolo laughed roughly, floating down to throw a Senzu bean to his fellow fighter.

"Oh, hey guys!" a voice cried out, approaching the two rather quickly.

Piccolo smirked while his clones merged back into him, his eyes looking in the direction from where the voice came from. Sasuke also flew to the two of them, unaware of the voice.

"Krillin." Piccolo greeted, the small framed fighter flying down next to the three of them, "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm on my way to Goku's house, apparently my help is needed there." The police officer delivered, crossing his arms at the sight in front of him, "Though this seems a lot more interesting." He admitted, looking all around him at the destroyed environment.

"Well, we were just doing some training. Tien and I were sparring, while Sasuke here… was meditating and simulating battle scenarios." Piccolo confessed, patting off some of the dust on his clothing, "After this, I'll be teaching Sasuke something nice." He summarized, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder with a feeling of familiarity.

"Yeah, Sasuke's really fun to hang out with, also quite fun to teach because he learns so damn fast. No frustration or nonsense." Tien said calmly, finally recovering from his injuries.

Krillin looked to Sasuke, the familiar sense of that small but incredible Ki aura bursting forth on that day, "You grow quickly…" he remarked, an unnatural fear running through his heart.

"I've simply learnt more about Ki control and common in-flight battle tactics." Sasuke said firmly, lowering his gaze, he reminisced about his short battle with Yamcha, "Though I do believe I'll be learning a finishing move like Yamcha's Kamehameha."

Piccolo grinned, "Ahead of the curve, he already knows what we'll teach him." He started, looking proudly at the Uchiha, "But you mistook one thing for another."

"Explain…"

"Well, we're not teaching you a move. We're going to teach you how to create your own technique…" The Namekian articulated, smirking at his student.

Krillin reeled back, "He's ready for that already?"

Tien stepped in front of Piccolo, cracking his neck and wincing at the pain, "He's been ready for a long time."

Krillin raised his arm to his face, focusing down on the watch on his wrist, "Ahhhh... I should get going!"

"Tell us how Goku's doing after you're done will you?" Piccolo requested, "If he has time, I want to spar with him a bit."

Tien and Sasuke waited for the two of them to finish. The three-eyed hybrid sat himself next to the Uchiha, still massaging himself out of some stress.

"Ever since you've been around, Piccolo's been training harder than ever. I can feel it in his punches." The hybrid voiced. He then raised an eyebrow at the avenger, awkwardly approaching him, "So how was the fight? Anything you picked up?"

"You should have kept going in close quarters combat, allowing yourself to adapt to his speed in time and continuing the fight for longer. It was a futile effort either way…"

"Well you're a lot of help…"

"I spent the whole night listening to Acacia play smash or pass with three of her friends; I was one of the cards… I'm no help to anyone at the moment."

Krillin flew into the air again, waving his hand at the three, "I'll be off, Piccolo, Tien and Sasuke… see you all sometime."

Piccolo turned back to the two of them, with Krillin flying off into the background, the morning sun rising up the horizon.

"Now then Sasuke, cup your hands together, you're going back to basics now." Piccolo instructed, peering over Sasuke to observe his hands.

The Uchiha did as told, cupping both hands together, "Next?"

"Concentrate your Ki to a single point." Tien continued, interrupting the Namekians tuition. The cyclops grinned when the Namekian glared at him, "Thrust forward and fire while yelling Kamehameha… just for good measure."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, turning himself slightly to face a mountain range, "I thought you said you were going to teach me how to create my own attack…"

"We are, but you should at least learn how to harness your Ki into a proper attack," Piccolo said, not budging an inch, "not that amateur attack you used against Yamcha a month ago." The Namekian made sure to end with scolding words, tempting the Uchiha with the need to approve of himself.

"…"

"Well? Are you going to do it or not?" he screeched, watching the Uchiha closely. ' _Let's see what you can do._ '

"Kaaaaa-meeee-haaaa-meeee-HAAA!"

Piccolo covered his eyes, the blue hue of Ki bursting forth from Sasuke's palms. The sky lit up, darkening shortly afterwards, the sound of life drowning at a ridiculous show of power. Tien gazed at Piccolo, the Namekian standing proudly behind the Uchiha who had just lowered his arms, his sweat gracefully dancing off his face. An explosion rocked the background, not as impressive as the others did, but impressive enough.

Piccolo applauded, slowly approaching the avenger, "And like that, you are most definitely ready for what we have in store for you."

Sasuke surveyed the sight in front of him, a large grey mushroom cloud wafting into the air, "Fine by me." He said emotionlessly, lowering his gaze before pacing back to the camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **1 Month Later**

"Ok Chi-chi, I'll see you later, the guys need me for something! I'll do more farm work later okay?"

Chi-Chi stomped her foot on the ground, pulling Goten and Goku by the collars, "Goten, if you learn too much from your father I'll beat you within an inch of your life. UNDERSTAND?"

"Y-yes mom…" the young half Saiyan mumbled, pulling at his collar to breathe for air.

"Now Goku-san… don't be late for dinner, do you hear me?"

"Sure thing Chi-Chi!" Goku conceded, putting two fingers to his forehead, "bye Goten, bye Chi-Chi!" and with that, the Super Saiyan god instant transmitted away.

Chi-Chi frowned, a sad look replacing the seemingly endless anger that plagued her years. She looked to Goten, toughening up again before smacking him in the face for not finishing his breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goku, you're here!" Piccolo jumped up in surprise, ending his meditation, "You'll not believe what Tien's doing!"

"Oh Piccolo, what do you mean by that?" Goku asked immediately, looking over the Namekian's battered clothing, "That's weird; you're a lot more powerful no-"

The earth shook, two fighters flying between the both of them, interrupting their conversation albeit immediately. The two blitzed their movements, with another fighter flying close by. Small pockets of air vacuums formed with every movement, dust particles flew all over, with the land around them quickly cracking apart.

"Was that Tien, Yamcha and Sasuke?" Goku inquired the Namekian, jaw gaping right open when his old nemesis nodded confidently, "Sasuke's been improving nicely, and with such a large increase. But was it me, or was Tien not taking a single hit from Yamcha?"

' _That's awesome! Tien's so much stronger!_ ' Goku thought to himself, watching a large white aura switch between the blue aura.

"Tien's holding back." Piccolo admitted; he then looked to Sasuke's direction, "Sasuke helped him train in his Ki manipulation, I'll tell you about it later." He continued, pointing a finger to the Uchiha.

Goku looked Piccolo over again, "What about your boost?"

"Guess."

"You did it."

"Yes me. All me."

The cyclops spiraled into the air with Yamcha hot on his heels, the two clashed, breaking off and colliding repeatedly. The Uchiha kept a distance, not engaging once.

"You and me Tien!" the martial artist yelled, blasting a large Ki wave at the cyclops.

Tien shrugged off the attack, pushing through it completely without a scratch. Sasuke widened his eyes in shock, ' _He took that attack head on! I gave him some understanding of what I had on chakra… and now this._ ' The Uchiha mused, smiling at the prospects of his self-conducted research, the test dummy being Tien, ' _It's confirmed, Ki and Chakra have similar properties, I can work with this._ '

"Gate of Healing!" Tien turned his gaze to the Uchiha, almost as if he was waiting for this moment. The two fighters locked gazes, "Let's see if you can take this!"

Goku went weak in the knees, expression giddy as a schoolchild, "Krillin told me he was going to make a new technique, is this it?"

Piccolo hushed, his gaze turning dark and gloomy, a look of recognition crossed his face. Goku looked to him, his absent smile slowly fading away.

The avenger held a single hand in front of him, a spinning ball of blue energy synchronizing with the wind; the organic and natural sound of the wind spurring it onwards.

"Yamcha, keep him off my back."

Yamcha looked to his rear, frowning at his ally, "Good luck to me…"

Piccolo looked to Goku, a glint in his eye, "The first time I saw it… well..."

Goku looked to his old nemesis in confusion, the sound of millions of birds chattering in his ears. The avenger formed another point mass, this time a distorted cloud of lightning, circling around the ball. The black mass hummed. The sound of chirping originating from here. The two masses merged, evolving into a large blue truth-seeking orb, spinning and crackling at the same time.

Tien watched on tamely as the Uchiha started his attack, the Uchiha raised both his hands to his side, each one performing their own individual hand signs. The Uchiha slowly connected both his arms in a crescent hoop, his pupils fixing on his target.

"Have you made improvements on your technique Sasuke?" Yamcha said jokingly, his face pummeled by Tien, "Need to pump up with a speech for your attack or something?"

"Orchestrated…" Sasuke paused, the Rasengan like attack expanding rapidly, "Cataclysm." The energy unleashed, bursting forth at unimaginable speeds, speeding steadily towards the Cyclops.

Tien stood his ground, facial expression remaining unchanged. Instead, the Z fighter raised a single hand, curling it into a half triangle shape, "Kikoho."

A beam attack cut through the orb. First an explosion of blue Ki, followed by the insane pop of dark purple and citrus orange, parting the clouds away. Sasuke fumbled his hands about, deactivating his gates in defeat. Yamcha frowned, looking downcast. The cyclops flew over to the avenger, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"My honest opinion, you should have stayed into close quarters combat, adapting to my movements… eh… you know what I'm saying." Tien said cheekily while smiling, shortly following Yamcha to talk.

Sasuke harrumphed while pouting, sulking at Tien's slight joke, ' _Baka_ '

"Woah, Tien's amazing! When did Yamcha start training with you guys?" Goku asked blatantly.

Piccolo ducked his head, his hand at the back of it, "He's only actually training with Tien, I have the best Ki control, but powering down to that level won't help me in the least. Only Sasuke actually trains with me, I find his insight… relaxing." The Namekian enthused a more soothing tone on the last word, looking to the Uchiha in curiosity.

"Does he improve your training?"

"Not really. Just that I never felt this way with Gohan, by the time he'd surpassed me and started his own family, I'd stopped having much purpose for fighting." Piccolo hesitated while breathing out deeply, "Why don't you talk to him and find out for yourself? I reckon it's different for every person." he finally got out, pointing in the direction of the avenger now meditating on a rock formation.

Goku started on over, carefully avoiding any noise before finally arriving at the large rock with the avenger at the top.

"Oi! Sasuke!"

The Uchiha looked down, sunlight glaring down from behind him, blinding the Saiyans eyes, "What is it?" he said, chagrined to a degree.

"Can you come down for a second?" Goku asked, laughing in embarrassment under Sasuke's stare.

The avenger pulled himself up from his cross-legged pose, stepping off the rock and landing in front of the martial artist, "Like I said… what is it?" he continued, face completely deadpan.

' _I don't actually know what to say!_ ' Goku thought to himself, rubbing the back of his head. The Uchiha waited patiently for him, crossing his arms while looking around at the environment. ' _Piccolo said to talk to him to find out…_ '

"Can you tell me more about… uh… your attack?" Goku asked, going for a random subject.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Sure, I guess…" he turned away before looking back weirdly at Goku, "This way."

The both of them arrived at an abandoned area, barren and lifeless. Sasuke stopped in front of a large mountain, therefore stopping Goku in his tracks as well. The Uchiha raised up both hands in front of him, his red eyes sparking to life.

"It took me a while you know?" he began, looking faintly between his hands and Goku.

Goku shook his head, "The technique?"

"No…" Sasuke responded dryly, "I already knew the technique, it was just adapting to it again." He frowned at the memories of his training.

"Adapting to it again?" Goku inquired, leaning in closer and invading the Shinobi's personal space.

Sasuke's right hand formed a large Rasengan, his left hand a Chidori, "I used to use something called Chakra; it was a creatively useful resource of power. However, it caused problems, and it didn't provide much power in the first place. Not like Ki."

"How does it work?"

"Similar to Ki, although very different. It took me two months just to learn this and all it's variations…" he ended his words with a slur before swinging around and punching the both of them into the rock.

Goku watched with interest as the Chidori exploded with force, rock blowing everywhere. He then observed the Rasengan, watching as it carved into the formation, leaving an extraordinarily large hole. His mouth fell open in awe, ' _I've never seen techniques like this before, such control, such coordination. So Chakra provides more technique than power…_ '

"That was amazing, and you combined the both of them together to make your attack?" the Saiyan warrior assumed, nodding his head repeatedly.

Sasuke laughed wryly, "It wouldn't take me two months if it was that simple." He looked back to the desert around him, "This requires more power and refinement. Moreover, one of these techniques weren't actually mine in the first place… they belonged to a friend." He whispered to himself, clenching his fist in a reminded anger.

Goku smiled coyly, "Show me."

Wasting no time, the avenger formed a massive Rasen Shuriken in his arm, lifting it high up into the air; his Raikiri lowered down below him. Goku looked back and forth between the two techniques, finally resting his eyes on the Uchiha himself. The avenger let loose a toothy grin, smashing both the Raikiri and Rasen shuriken together.

"Developing this technique is probably one of the most dangerous things I've done." Sasuke admitted, watching the beautiful spectacle of the two-techniques combining, "I actually combined the two inside my body, I'm simply showing you the procedure from the outside. When I was practicing, I wasn't allowed to use it, one misstep and my molecular structure would start to dissolve. And if that didn't kill me, then the lightning would completely shut off my signals and stop every organ in my body. You see, the two techniques use different Chakra natures, and I cant let them mix out of proportion. Learning the Chakra nature was one thing, adapting was another."

Goku grimaced, body shaking lightly, "So many big words…" he started, foam almost coming out his lips.

The avenger rolled his eyes in despair, "I'll stop explaining that part to you. The great thing about this technique is not only is it powerful, but if I pretend that… I need to charge it on the outside enough times… I can feign it and immediately blast them. They'll be caught completely off guard."

"Which means?" Goku insisted again, waving his hands forward, insinuating the need to simplify the sentence further.

Sasuke felt blood rushing to his cheeks, his flustered rage spewing from his mouth and nose in the form of blood, "Baaaakkkkaaaaa... dobe," he stuttered for a few more seconds, tripping around like a belligerent drunk. He steadied himself, rolling his eyes back into place like a lunatic, "I can surprise them from the front…"

"Oh wow!" Goku exclaimed and then suddenly, the Saiyan gaped his jaw open as if finding a new revelation, "Chi-chi told me to do that on our wedding night! Oh! Oh! And she said something about blasting too! I never figured out what she was trying to say, thanks Sasuke, you are a genius! Alright!"

Sasuke found himself collapsing for fear of his sanity, his legs feeling like jelly at from the surreal pain that was Goku's mindset. The two walked back there, truthfully, Sasuke more so crawled back, earning some understanding from the Namekian.

While Goku mouthed on about Sasuke, Yamcha was pulling at his hairs while jumping about in distress. "I don't have a girlfriend, I'm the weakest on the team… my baseball coach is molesting me…" he mumbled on, with Sasuke dolefully sprawled across the ground near him, "Where should we go to drink?" he said in a deadpan manner, earning him a few confused looks.

Tien thought on it, rubbing his baldhead, "I've had to deal with Chiaotzu for so long… so I think that would be nice."

*Humph* Sasuke snorted at the martial artist, giving a slight nod to let him know that he was still slightly annoyed.

' _Oh that's right… he has Acacia, that woman is a win lose situation all in one go…_ ' Yamcha deduced, shaking his head with a certain point of understanding, ' _Just like Bulma. Yep, he needs to drink some sorrows away._ '

The lot of them agreed, with Goku hesitating for a while, eventually agreeing. Piccolo could not see the appeal of alcohol; it was just another liquid to him. It was a rather successful day of training otherwise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fighting team sat at the bar lounge, Sasuke downed his ninth sake bottle; he ignored all the looks given to him by the bar tender, instead tending to massage his nose, his eye bags mostly a dark purple.

Piccolo slowly sipped at a coke, a straw poking out from the glass, some of the people around the bar passing off looks. Goku was leaning over Tien's shoulder talking down to the Cyclops while he played around, their beers only an arm's length away. Yamcha gulped down another beer, watching Sasuke, as he somehow still seemed sober after that many drinks, "Drowning y-your sorrows?" *Hic* "Me too…"

The avenger didn't bother turning, "How many have you had?" he asked briefly before downing another bottle of Sake, "Because I haven't slept in a fortnight… this might help."

"You… you- you're a lot more open when you-rrrreee drunk aren't you?" Yamcha guessed, swaying in his stool, "How are you naug- not fuuuuucccckeeed already?" the martial artists words slurred, his arm snapped into place, downing his sixth mug of beer.

"How should I know?"

"How much shit do you have to go through before you're that tolerant of alcohol?" Tien interrupted, joining in on the conversation along with Goku who was pulling his stool over, his first exposure to a bar fascinating him over and over.

Sasuke sighed, tapping his fingers along the bar in front of him, "Truthfully, this is my first time drinking. I haven't had any opportunities to just taste test anything from my parents either… speaking of parents…"

"Ugh… Chi-Chi keeps nagging about Gohan, Videl… and Pan, she isn't even born yet!" Goku bantered.

Piccolo winced, "At this point, I've seen your daughter in law more than you have; and don't even get me started about Gohan."

"Thanks for taking care of them Piccolo. You're the only one I can count on!" Goku exclaimed ecstatically, patting the Namekians back with due haste.

Tien scratched his head, "Did I hear wrong or did Piccolo just..." he paused, the Namekians recap confusing him on a completely new level.

"Ah yeah! I forgot to tell Yamcha and Tien!" Goku guiltily said, grinning at the Cyclops cheekily, "Videl's gonna give birth to a girl! Gohan and the lot are so happy, I'm just wondering if she'll get super strong and buff! They say her names gonna be Pan!"

"Oh god… w-when that… Saiyan girl grows up," *Hic* "I'm going to get surpassed again… again… again… again… agai-" Yamcha murmured in a drunken stupor, unconsciously raising absolutely nothing to his lips, "Where's the rum gone?" he asked blankly.

"Yamcha?" Tien shook the martial artists shoulder, resulting in the man rolling back his eyes and falling off his stool. The rest of the group watched their blacked out friend on the ground, a frown on Tien's face, a grin on both Piccolo and the ever so non amused face of Sasuke. Goku crawled down, tapping at his friend's chest a little stupidly.

Tien fetched his phone, calling an ambulance and at the same time paying for Yamcha's drinks. Sasuke called for another drink, a female waiter with tanned skin and black hair came up to him with another bottle of Sake, winking at him before walking off again, her long black high heels pounding against the floor. The avenger raised an eyebrow before focusing on his drink, the quality of the drink a lot higher this time.

"First world problems, am I right?" Tien joked, nudging the avenger's arm.

"I'm livid." Sasuke replied blandly, seemingly etched onto the drink in front of him.

Tien reeled back, "First world problems or the drink?"

"No… the drink is fine. I just can't stand people who complain about what they have, with absolutely no idea how well off they are. How many people here have ever entered a war…" he huffed, smirking at the civilians around him, "probably none."

Piccolo stopped sipping at his coke, Tien straightened up, and even Goku seemed to sense the change in atmosphere.

"Tell me more about the war." Tien asked.

Sasuke could only come up with a haunted expression, his shamefulness giving a message to the other fighters, "I was young… and my clan was planning a coup against the village. Obviously I didn't know that, the politics, the people or anything about my people for that matter."

"My brother had already lived through a world war; he couldn't stand a civil war involving the only people he cared about. He was smart… he was a peace-loving genius." The avenger took a swig, continuing his story, "He was a special forces captain by age thirteen, the best of the best… hailed as the prodigy of my clan. Among genius's, my brother was an even bigger genius… I used to hate that… and be proud of it at the same time. He took my father's attention. I wanted to impress my father; but I loved my brother too."

"My father was leading the coup… and my brother acted as a double agent for the village and my clan. In the end, my brother was driven to assassinate the entire clan… all in the name of peace. Slaughtered all except me." he gasped, fumbling around with his glass. "I lived most of my early life not knowing the truth. He spent the rest of his life as a criminal… his new mission, to never reveal the truth about what happened."

"Then?" Piccolo asked.

The group was silent, the avenger's grating anger fuming from closed teeth, "I can't say... I don't really want to mention that part. I hate myself… I don't blame the village for what they did. I only had so much time to spend with my people before they died. I was taking it all for granted; for that I will never forgive myself."

Sasuke calmed down after a while, finally raising an arm for another bottle of Sake. The same waiter came back with another bottle, her bouncy long hair, big with soft waves. She looked Sasuke over once or twice, as if pondering a deep thought, eventually biting her lip as she walked off for something else.

"I'm sorry for your loss… my condolensces." Tien muttered, lowering his head.

"I don't need anyone feeling bad for me, I'm only telling you guys all this on a whim. That and the fact I'm bored to fucking death." The avenger's ears perked at the sound of high heels approaching them; the waiter had come back again, this time with a note. She carefully placed it in front of him, standing in front of him as if she was waiting for him to read it.

He lifted it up, "It's a check, it says… ' _If you drink anymore, I'm going to have to drag you back home._ ' Okay then…" he paused to look up at the waiter. She poked a tongue at him while twirling her hips around and walking off, "Acacia…"

"She's going to rape you one day…" Tien concluded while sipping on his beer mug, "I seem to recall myself in a situation like that, although I could see it coming."

"It's just as likely that she already has…," a rough voice sounded.

"What!?" Sasuke snapped, looking back to the Namekian with a grin on his face.

The Namekian laughed softly, "She's not going to rape you, she likes the thrill of the hunt. Actually, that still means she would rape you doesn't it?"

"That sounds fun" Sasuke replied with no lack of sarcasm.

"Well…" Piccolo shrugged his shoulders with a giggle, "what I'm saying is, get a good night's sleep… we're going to the outpost tomorrow. I have a surprise for you."

"Ok… what outpost?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Next Chapter: The Dead Zone revenge, Identity of a God [Four Months until Goku starts training with Whis. Next chapter will not be any of the Z fighters, it will be someone else… someone sinister maybe?]**

Honestly: I'll be getting rid of power levels when some of the characters are more Cell saga level, but that will be nothing soon so… I'll have to calculate even more now.

Piccolo (Beginning): _**Mystic Gohan -**_

Piccolo (Now): _**?**_

Tien (Before): _**120,000,000**_

Tien (Now): _**139,000,000**_

Yamcha (Now): _**109,000,000**_

Sasuke (0 months): _**550,000**_

Sasuke (1 months): _**606,000**_

Sasuke (2 months): _**6,100,000**_

 **Now before you get mad, this is not the maddest boost you've seen in Dragon Ball. Technically, Piccolo got from 1,000,000 to Super Saiyan + in the android saga; compared to this boost, it's actually fair considering what Sasuke could potentially do. So I'm using Piccolo's potential as Sasuke's measure for potential.**

 **(You can ignore this if you feel like it, but I'll be calculating stuff)**

 **Let's assume Piccolo is 1,000,000 right after Namek Saga. Before the three year training, he's let say 2,000,000. He's always training, but during the three year training, he gets above Super Saiyan Level, otherwise he wouldn't have engaged with the androids at all. So I'll put him at 170,000,000 (Not Official, just an educated guess)**

 **170,000,000 / 2,000,000**

 **85**

 **85 x 365(3)**

 **85 x 1095**

 **93,075**

 **Multiplied by 60 days is 5,584,500**


End file.
